Bet You Weren't Expecting That
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....COMPLETE!
1. Family Life

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 1: Family Life

Lisa Cuddy got up from bed as the alarm went off and stretched as she yawned.

Today was going to be one of those days, she sensed.

Before going to the bathroom to shower, she lent over to the still sleeping, slightly snoring individual who she had shared her bed with for the past 21 years, and softly kissed his cheek.

He stirred slightly, but did not wake up.

She smiled at how adorable he looks when he sleeps, and slipped away to the bathroom.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

After showering and getting dressed into one of her sexy power suits, Cuddy crept into one of the other bedrooms in the house and looked upon the face of her sleeping 11 month old baby.

Rachel would be a year old next month, everyone was excited about throwing her a birthday party.

She was still asleep, and had a rough night last night, so Cuddy decided to let her sleep a bit longer.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

She crept into the next room, and glimpsed her next youngest child, Ellie Rose, who was 5 years old.

She was such a loving child, so smart and funny.

It was gonna break Cuddy's heart to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

She gently shook Ellie.

'Ellie, sweetie, it's time to wake up.'

Ellie stirred lightly, then opened her eyes.

'Sweetie, Adi's downstairs if you want some breakfast.'

The 5 year old grabbed her teddy and made her way down the stairs.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Cuddy moved onto the next room, the room that belonged to the next youngest child, a son called Joel.

He was 11 years old, and a sports nut.

He especially loved lacrosse.

She opened his door, and like she did with Ellie, she gently shook him.

'Joel sweetie, you gotta get up.'

He groaned in disagreement.

'Honey, I know Ariel has some lungs on her, but you need to go to school. You've got that class trip today.'

He groaned again, then sat up and put his hands through his short brown curly hair.

'Adi's downstairs.'

'Good, she owes me.'

With that and a half hearted yawn, he too made his way downstairs.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

One last child to wake up.

Cuddy sighed in anticipation.

Aaron at the best of times was not a sociable kid, but after Ariel's screaming last night until God knows what hours, he's gonna be even worse.

She knocked on the door quietly.

'Aaron, honey, you gotta get up.'

There was no answer from her 16 year old son.

'Come on Aaron, get up.' Said Cuddy, her patience wearing thin.

'No,' that was the simple answer that came from the bedroom.

'Any particular reason?'

'The brat kept me up last night.'

'She kept us all up Aaron, life goes on.'

'Give me 10 minutes.'

'Aaron, I swear, if you're not down in 10, I'll bring up Ariel.'

All she heard was a groan.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

After waking up her clan, Cuddy came downstairs to find quite a peaceful environment.

Ellie and Joel sat at the table eating cereal, whilst Cuddy's eldest son Reuben fed Rachel in her high chair, and Cuddy's eldest daughter Adi breastfed her daughter Ariel.

You're sure as hell right, Cuddy had one big family.

She was the proud mother of 3 handsome boys and 3 gorgeous girls, with her gorgeous man still sleeping away upstairs.

She was even a grandmother now, 20 year old Adi had given birth to Ariel 2 months ago, with only her twin brother Reuben there to support her during the traumatic birth.

Cuddy had all of her family under the same roof.

Because Adi and Reuben were lucky enough to be studying in Princeton.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Cuddy's overslept husband was heard coming down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen.

'Morning honey,' said Cuddy, lightly kissing his cheek.

'Hey Dad,' chorused the rest of the kids.

'Morning all,' he said joyfully.

Then Aaron could be heard stomping down the stairs.

He came into the kitchen looking like he hadn't slept a wink.

'Adi, you seriously have to do something with that kid of yours. She don't bloody sleep during the night.'

'Aaron, honey, you need to be patient. It took you 6 months to sleep all the way through.'

Aaron went over to Adi, who was holding a sleeping Ariel and laughed.

'Oh right, now she sleeps. When the rest of the house is awake.'

'Sod's law, I'm afraid,' said Adi laughing quietly so she didn't wake Ariel.


	2. Suspicions

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 2: Suspicions.

POV: The Ducklings

Cameron: They act...different around each other.

I've seen past the jerk-ish comments about her ass and breasts.

He really does have a thing for her.

Everytime he comes into a room...she just lights up.

And his eyes glisten with love.

I can't compare to what they have, and it kills me that he wants her...not me. Obviously he can love, just not with me on the receiving end.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Foreman: Something happened between them at Michigan...I know it.

Am I the only one who thinks that their whole 'hate each other' thing at work is really just an elaborate act worthy of an Oscar?

There's gotta be more to their story than a casual friendship at college.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Chase: He's like way too old for her.

She should have someone young, successful, remotely nice.

She's too pretty and nice for a selfish jerk like him.

Why can't I have her?

But something is going on between them.

You can see it in their awkwardness, like they don't want to step out of line in case everyone finds out.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Thirteen: Man, it is such a crying shame that Cuddy is straight.

Gosh, there are some women out there missing out on her fine piece of ass.

She's wasted on House, I can almost picture them having sex.

EWWWWWWWWWWWw

What an image!!

I need to get that out of my head.

Jesus I think I'm gonna puke!

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Taub: From the first time I got here, I figured out straight away that there was something going on between them.

When you see them arguing, it seems so false.

And as an ex-plastic surgeon, I know all about that, don't I?

But if I wasn't a married man, not that that has stopped me before, yeah I'd do her.

Wilson: There is something between them.

I keep going on at House and telling him to go for it before it's too late.

But he won't listen.

I wonder why he does that...

Maybe he's already seeing someone?

Nah, he would've told me that.


	3. Family Portrait

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. I'm sorry this chapter is so bad, not much description...I'm not too keen on it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 3: Family Portrait...

Once again, like every other morning, the Cuddy/House household were sat around the breakfast table.

Adi was feeding Rachel and Ariel, the men were reading the newspaper, and Joel and Ellie sat eating their cereal.

House got up and went to look at the calendar, as he had a sneaking suspicion that he had forgotten that something major was going to happen today.

'OH MY GOD. Kids brace yourselves. Today is the day.'

The kids all gasped at his revelation.

'You mean....family portraits?' said Adi.

'Damn, Mom's gonna make my hair flat again,' sulked Reuben.

'I won't be able to wear my Rolling Stones top,' moaned Aaron.

'I'll have to wear a shirt,' whinged Joel.

'I'll have to iron my shirt,' said House. 'Right Kids, remember what happened last year, we don't want a repeat.'

The boys shuddered at the thought.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

As predicted, Cuddy had turned into the Family Portraits Monster Mom.

The girls weren't bothered, but the boys, they sulked.

She just couldn't get why they made such a fuss.

She just wanted them to wear a nice shirt, that was clean and pressed.

Not a t-shirt, a proper shirt.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

The drama was over, for now.

Cuddy had managed to persuade the boys to dress in cute sky blue shirts that matched their eyes and black trousers.

They all looked so much like House with their blue eyes and brown curly hair, although by now House's had gone considerably salt and pepper.

(He blamed it on having children, but really it was his age catching up with him.)

The girls on the other hand, were so much more fun to dress.

Rachel and Ariel were dressed in cute little white dresses with blue ribbons on.

Rachel even let Cuddy put blue ribbons in her hair.

Ellie wore a pretty blue fairy outfit, complete with wings.

Adi went for a pretty deep blue babydoll top and black trousers.

You would never have known that she gave birth 9 weeks ago.

And Cuddy wore a blue wrap dress to match the rest, the material clinging to her curves.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

The House/Cuddy Clan were waiting to have their pictures done.

They decided that they would have a collection of different shots.

They would be:

All of them together

All of the kids

All of the boys

All of the girls

House and Cuddy

Ariel and Adi

Adi and Reuben

This was gonna take a while.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

3 hours, and a lot of swearing from House and Aaron later, they had finished.

Cuddy was exhausted, and so was Adi.

But finally, they had some shots of all of their family, updated with Ariel.

They decided to take all of the clan out for lunch to celebrate.

But Aaron being Aaron, and House being House, they just had to start a food fight didn't they?

Sometimes it felt like she had an extra kid.


	4. Do I Know You?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 4: Do I Know You?

Adi had been the one to draw the short straw that week.

She had to do the shopping.

Her, House, Cuddy and Reuben drew straws every week to see who would go.

And for the third time in a row, it was her.

So she took the credit card from Cuddy, put Ariel in the car and set out to the store.

The traffic was murder, so Adi put on some music.

Ariel sat in her car seat, sleeping, no idea that her Mom was being driven insane by roadworks.

Adi sat there, and tapped the steering wheel in anticipation.

30 minutes later and the traffic had cleared.

10 minutes after that, Adi was at the store.

She put Ariel in the child seat in the trolley and made her way around the store, grabbing the items that Cuddy had written down on the list in her perfectly formed slightly swirled handwriting.

Ariel cooed at her mother, and Adi stroked her baby's face as she smiled.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Adi carried on pushing the trolley along the aisle, her eyes focused on her gorgeous baby girl.

She was so happy to be a Mom, even if it was at a young age.

Ariel's Dad had upped and left when he found out that Adi was pregnant, cutting their marriage short, but she didn't care.

He meant nothing to her.

She had her family, and they stuck by her no matter what.

Her thoughts were interrupted by smashing trolleys with another woman.

She was blond, petite and quite pretty by anyone's standards.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I was miles away,' said Adi apologetically.

'No worries,' said the woman.

There was an awkward silence between them as they began to turn away.

'I'm Adi Mayer.'

She extended a hand towards the woman.

The woman shook her hand.

'Allison Cameron.'

There was a silence between them once again.

'This is gonna sound so strange, but do I know you? You seem familiar, like I know you, or someone you're related to maybe?' said Cameron, sure she had seen those eyes before.

'Nope, I don't think so.'

'Sorry, rough day, don't know whether I'm coming or going.'

Cameron's eyes diverted to the baby in the trolley.

'She yours?'

'Yeah, Ariel's 10 weeks old now, aren't you sweetie?' she said as she lovingly stroked her daughter's cheek. 'Do you have any kids?'

'No, not yet. My husband wants them, but I'm not too keen. I think it's too soon.'

'Well,' said Adi. 'It's never to soon, I'm only 20 but Ariel is the best thing that ever happened to me.'

'I'm sure that when the time is right, Robert and I will have a baby. I just don't think that I can let go of the feelings that I have for someone else.'

'Well you did marry him. What's the other guy like?'

'Charming, handsome, but at the same time selfish, sarcastic and a right jerk. He used to be my boss. I'm a doctor at PPTH.'

Adi thought for a second.

Didn't her father used to have a duckling called Cameron?

He said that she dyed her hair blond now she looks like a hooker.

OMG it was her!

No one at PPTH knew of her existence, not even Wilson, so she had to play this carefully.

'I'm sure that it'll work out. Anyway, from what you say about your old boss, he's not father material.'

But she knew better.

House was a great dad to her and her brothers and sisters.

He had been to every recital, every sports day and school play.

He was loving and caring, with the funniest sense of humour.

'I guess.'

The two women parted, and Adi laughed at the fact that she had bumped into a colleague of her father and mother, and they didn't even recognise her.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Adi had finished her shopping and braved the traffic once again to get home.

House was sitting at the table, reading a comic.

Some things will never change.

'Daddy?'

'Yeah sweetie?'

'Guess who I bumped into whilst at the store?'

'Dunno, who?'

'Cameron. You know, hooker lookalike married Kangaroo Boy with great hair?'

'Dude.' Was the only reply that House could muster.


	5. Guilt Within Everybody

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

Chapter 5: Guilt Within Everybody

It was a typical night in the House household.

Everyone was home, plus a few extras.

Adi and Reuben had been placed on operation 'Keep Kids Amused'. This included gathering all of the kids minus Aaron, who was practicing with his band in the garage, in the living room so House could watch General Hospital on TiVo in the bedroom in peace.

Adi was helping Joel with his homework and Reuben was animatedly entertaining Rachel and Ellie as Ariel slept.

While her eldest children amused her youngest, Cuddy sat in the office doing paperwork, the story of her life really.

All that Cuddy could hear was the loud, although skilful music coming from the garage, where her son and his band, which was currently called 'House Party', although it had originally been called 'The Girls', which funnily enough, House suggested.

The boys in the band had loved it, until Cuddy had let slip why House had suggested that particular name.

Aaron nearly threw up realising that for 3 months, his band had been named after his mother's breasts.

Deciding that paperwork would have to wait until the live music concert in her garage had stopped, she got up and went into the living room.

After an hour of playing Barbie's with Ellie and cooing over her grand-daughter Ellie, the dulcet tones of her sons band had stopped.

Less than 5 minutes later, 'House Party' entered the room. This consisted of Leo, drummer, Finlay lead singer, Dex on bass and Aaron on guitar/keyboard/piano, whatever the song required.

'Hi Boys,' said Cuddy.

'Hey,' replied the boys.

Dex, Fin and Leo could not believe how lucky the House kids were. They had it all really. Big house, big loving family, their parents earnt good money, the kids had everything they could ever want. They couldn't help but wish that they were in the House kids shoes.

'Mom,' complained Aaron. 'I'm hungry. Can we eat soon?'

Cuddy looked at the clock to realise that it was gone 8, and she had forgotten to feed the older kids.

'I'll knock something up in the kitchen.' Said Cuddy.

'But Mommmm, can't we get Chinese takeout?' moaned Aaron.

Cuddy sighed.

'Sure.'

The boys whooped and high fived each other.

Cuddy grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, after yelling up to House that she was going to get dinner.

She got in her car and started to drive. She got out onto the main road and started driving. Then she drove across a junction.

A lorry came crashing into the car, sending it flipping onto its side. Cuddy screamed in pain as she was tossed and turned in the car.

Passers by had called 911, and one stayed with Cuddy as she slowly lost consciousness.

'Greg...Baby...Aaron...Princeton Plainsboro...Chinese...Love,' was the last words that escaped her mouth before succumbing to unconsciousness.


	6. And The Penny Drops

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

Chapter 6: And the penny drops....

The doors of the ER burst open, and Cuddy was quickly wheeled through on a gurney. Cameron rushed to meet it.

'What do we got?'

'Female, 39, involved in a car accident, drifting in and out of consciousness.'

Cameron looked closer at the patient.

'Dr Cuddy?'

They wheeled her into the ER and began to work on her.

Once she was stable, Dr Cameron set about contacting her next of kin and medical proxy.

She was shocked as she checked Cuddy's records.

Dr House was her next of kin and proxy?

It couldn't be.

She picked up the phone and dialled.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

'Dr House, it's Cameron. There's been an accident. Dr Cuddy was brought in. From what I can gather on her notes, you're her medical proxy. We need you down here STAT.'

She didn't have to say anymore, the phone went dead.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Back at home, House was worried sick. His wife, his equal, his love was in danger.

After quickly filling Adi and Reuben in on what was going on, and quickly sending Dex, Leo and Fin home, House jumped on his motorcycle and sped as fast as he could to the hospital.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

Once he arrived, in record time, he ran as fast as his bum leg would carry him to the ER, where a still confused Cameron sat in wonder.

'What's her status?' said House, eager for news on his wife.

'Stable, but critical. She's got a head injury. I'm curious to know...why are you Cuddy's healthcare proxy?'

'She trusts my medical opinion,' said House. 'She told me that her family weren't educated enough like that to make that decision. So she picked me.'

'That's the reason?' said Cameron, not convinced.

'Yes,' said House, unconfident for once.

'Any other reasons?' said Cameron, pushing for an answer.

House moved closer to Cameron and whispered something in her ear.

'And the fact that we've been married for 20 years.'

Cameron gasped and lost balance. As House turned away to see Cuddy, she fell to the floor. House smirked, he knew that she's react that way.

Cameron got herself up and dusted herself down.

House had already fled to his wife's bedside.

'Wow,' said Cameron, shocked.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

House sat by Cuddy's bedside, holding her hand, willing her to take some of his strength and get better, for him, for their children.

Cameron came in, still dazed by the news.

'We need to take her in for surgery for her internal bleeding. Do we have your consent?'

House nodded, and kissed Cuddy's hand gently.

Cameron beckoned a porter forth, and Cuddy was wheeled away to theatre. House got up.

'I need to make a phone call.'

House went out to the pay phone and put in some change.

He dialled home. Reuben picked up.

'Hello.'

'Rube, it's Dad.'

'Hey Dad, how's Mom doing? Aaron and Joel keep asking questions.'

'She's okay, for now. She's up in surgery. Can you and Adi bring the kids down here? Your Mom would appreciate them being around once she's awake.'

'Yeah, sure. There should be enough room if we take mine and Adi's cars.'

'Good. I'll meet you by reception.'

'Okay, bye dad, I love you.'

'I love you too Son,' said House quietly.

HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY-HUDDY

30 minutes later...

House was in reception, waiting for his children to make an appearance. Cameron appeared beside him, followed by Foreman, Chase, Thirteen, Wilson and Taub, probably waiting to interrogate him about Cuddy. Great, just what he needed.

They started to ask him questions, but he just couldn't absorb what they were saying. He noticed his children come in, Adi holding a sleeping Ariel, and Reuben with a sleepy Rachel over his shoulder, Aaron, Joel and Ellie by their sides.

As soon as Ellie and Joel saw House, they came running towards him.

'DADDY!!'

House bent forward to greet them and held them close.

The others sat and watched in awe.

House had kids?


	7. Interrogation

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney, you're amazing, would like to thank you for all the help you've given me on all of my fics, you're such a talented writer that I was shocked when I heard that you haven't learnt English since the 2nd grade! =)

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

**And I would just like to say that I have just had a very nasty review, and it's upset me quite a bit. I would like people to know that if you haven't got anything nice to say or constructive....don't review. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I hate pure rudeness...And to Kittylace, I don't care if you don't take me or my writing seriously, because as long as there are people that do, I will keep writing fanfics.**

Chapter 7: Interrogation – The Story

The new ducklings, Chase, Cameron and Wilson gasped as their jaws dropped to the floor.

Sensing that something was about to go down, and determined for it to be as peaceful and gentle as possible, House, with the help of Adi and Reuben, herded the others into the office.

House and the kids stood there, waiting for one of them to talk. They didn't.

It was Wilson first to break the silence.

'You have kids?'

House nodded.

'You're married to Cuddy?' said Cameron.

House nodded again.

'So Cuddy is their mother?' said Foreman

House nodded.

'Wow,' finished Taub.

'Look, anything you wanna know, we'll tell you. But no sex life details whatsoever, there are children in the room,' said House, intrigued about what they would ask.

Wilson started first.

'How long have you been married?'

Cameron answered before House could even open his mouth.

'20 years.'

'And the story behind it?' asked Chase.

'Okay,' said House, remembering the story.

'It was true, Cuddy and I were a couple at Michigan. But it wasn't just a one night stand. I fell in love with her. We found out that she was going to have twins, who right now are in this room. This is Adi Lisa Marie House, and this is Reuben Alexander Oliver House,' he said, pointing to the twins.

'We wanted to keep them, we were young and in love, so I proposed. We got married pretty much straight after that.'

'So tell us more about the kids. There sure is a lot of them.' Said Thirteen, shocked.

'Oh right,' said House.

He pointed to Aaron.

'This is Aaron Taylor Joseph House. Age 16. Rocking guitarist/pianist with House Party.'

He pointed out Joel.

'That is Joel Martin James House, after our good ole Jimmy Boy. He's 11 and he loves sports.'

He points out a dozy Ellie, who looked like she was going to fall asleep.

'This is Ellie Rose House, age 5, ballerina to be. And you know Rachel.'

'Who's the baby?' asked Taub, sure that they would've noticed if Cuddy had been pregnant recently.

'That, my friends, is my granddaughter Ariel.'

The whole room burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' demanded House.

'You're getting old dude.' Said Wilson, spluttering with laughter.

Cameron thought to herself that the girl with the baby looked like....

Cameron gasped.

'I met you in the store!' said Cameron.

'Yeah.' Replied Adi.

'You said that your last name was Mayer.'

'It kind of is. I'm getting divorced from Ariel's dad. We were married, and I haven't got the chance to change my name back.'

Cameron felt so sorry for the poor girl.

'So...' said House, trying to change the subject and get everyone away to see Cuddy. 'Let's move on, we've told you everything, but now we have a sick wife/mom/grandma to see.'

And with that, the children were herded up and taken to Cuddy's room.

The ducklings, Wilson, Chase and Cameron were still in shock. This was an information overload.


	8. Visiting Cuddy

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

Chapter 8 – Visiting Cuddy

House and the kids gathered around Cuddy's bedside.

Ellie and Rachel were asleep in the chair, Ariel was sleeping soundly in her car seat.

Aaron sat down by his Mom.

'I'm so sorry Mom, I shouldn't have made you go out for Chinese. It's all my fault.'

House placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron placed a kiss to Cuddy's forehead then moved out the way for Reuben.

'Hey Mom. You gotta get better soon, you just gotta. You're gonna be a grandma again. Michelle's pregnant. I want you to be around to hold your second grandchild. Please Mom, I'll do anything for you to get better.'

He kissed her head just like Aaron had done, and it was Joel's turn to talk to Cuddy.

'Mom, c'mon you gotta get better. I've got my first proper lacrosse game in 2 weeks. I want you to be there. I'll be good, I'll try to behave in school, if you wake up.'

He wiped a small tear from his face.

He went and hugged Reuben as Adi went to talk to Cuddy.

She held her hand gently.

'Mom, it's me, Adi. Dad's a wreck right now, his leg's starting to hurt. You can see it in the way he walks when he's having a bad day. Just get better, or who else will I gossip about Scrubs with. Ariel and Rachel can tell there's something up, they both were crying a lot. It's weird, they're too young to understand, but somehow they do. I love you Mom.'

She got up. Joel began to yawn.

'Come on guys, I'm taking you home,' said Adi.

'Yeah, Dad'll keep us informed,' said Reuben.

Just as they were about to leave, Cuddy's attending, Dr Spicer, came in.

'Good, you're all here. There's something that we need to talk about. We've ran some tests on your wife, Dr House, and it appears that she's pregnant.'

'Pregnant?' said House. 'We were told it was nearly impossible after Ellie was born, that's why Rachel is adopted.'

'I know,' said Dr Spicer. 'I read your file. There was a miniscule chance, and you seem to have grabbed it. She's about 6 weeks along.'

'But what about the crash? Has it hurt the baby?' said House.

'We're not sure. You have to accept the possibility Dr House, that your wife won't wake up so you will lose them both.'

'Oh My God,' cried House, tears streaming down his face.

'I'm going to find the Son of a Bitch that did this to my wife,' screamed House, his sadness turning to anger.

'Dad, please,' said Adi.

'Adi, Reuben, please take the kids home, they should be in bed. I'll call you if anything changes. I love you.'

And with that, he left.


	9. A Bone To Pick

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

Chapter 9: A Bone To Pick

House walked as fast as his cane would carry him to the jackass who could've killed his wife and unborn baby's room.

If one thing was for sure, House was pissed.

He slid open the door.

He rationalised that he just wanted to know what happened.

But part of him wanted to rip the guy's head off.

He really did, this guy is the reason that his beautiful wife and innocent unborn baby could die, could be taken away from him.

He had bypassed sadness and moved onto anger almost straight away.

He walked into the room.

There sat the son of a bitch driving the lorry which had crashed into Lisa, not a scratch on him.

House's mind was in uproar.

_Chances are my wife and baby are going to die, and here he is, off completely scot free. He should know what he's done to me, to my family._

'Are you a doctor here?' asked the man.

'Yes, but that's not why I'm here,' growled House.

'Why are you here?'

'Just down the hall, in room 214, my wife and unborn child are fighting for their life because you were drunk behind the wheel!'

'Oh God, man, you gotta understand me. It's tough being a lorry driver. I work long days to earn a living. I drink to get the stress away, to wind down.'

House hit the table and it smashed to the floor.

'You don't know the meaning of stress,' he roared.

'I have 6 children and a grandchild living with me, a full time job and a disability which leaves me in constant pain. Not to mention that you, a drunk son of a bitch, put my beautiful wife and my unborn baby in the hospital. The doctors have told me to expect the two of them to die. Do you know how that feels? I might have to tell my 18 month and 5 year old daughters, my 11 and 16 year old sons and my 21 year olds that their mom isn't going to be around for them anymore because of you? I might have to explain to my future grandchild that my future daughter in law is expecting in 6 months why their grandma wasn't around to see them at all. My granddaughter won't even remember her. If my wife and baby die, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most gruesome way.'

As he spoke, the lorry driver looked more and more stressed.

He started to breathe rapidly and grabbed his chest.

House just walked off.

He didn't care whether the bastard lived or died.

As House left, Cameron came running in with the nurses.

After 20 minutes of CPR and shocking him, it was no use.

He was dead.

House had literally scared the guy to death.


	10. Looking Back

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

Chapter 10 – Looking Back

P.S. Italics are flashbacks....

House sat by Cuddy's bedside, talking to her like he normally would.

He even added in a few gags about her ass and breasts, like he normally would.

He hoped that she could hear him, remember what it was like to have him there, annoying her.

House yawned as he looked at the clock. It was 6:31 am, and he had not slept at all since he came in to see Lisa at 11. He just couldn't, because everytime he closed his eyes, he could see her suffering, her being hurt, and it killed him.

Staring into space, House thought back to the key moments in his and Lisa's love.

Like when they first met.

_A young student called Lisa Cuddy sat in the back row of the auditorium to listen to the lecture. Next to her sat Gregory House, infamous jerk and womaniser. She had to admit, he was gorgeous. He seemed really charming. She found him quite arrogant, but she saw something in him she wasn't sure anyone else saw._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by his words._

'_Hi.'_

'_Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy.'_

'_Greg House.'_

'_I know who you are.'_

'_Ah, heard of my smoking bod and devilish good looks?'_

'_No actually, I've heard you're an arrogant womaniser.'_

_They carried on bantering between the two of them, not paying any attention to the lecture._

House smiled.

He became her tutor not long after that day.

From tutor, he became her friend.

From friend, he became her lover.

From lover, he became her steady partner.

From steady partner, he became the love of her life.

House's mind began to wander back to when Cuddy had told him she was going to have his baby, well babies, but he didn't know that then.

'_Greg.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_What do you think about children?'_

'_Well, we're too young to have them, and I haven't really thought about it, but one day, who knows? Why?'_

'_Could that one day be in 7 months?'_

'_You're pregnant?'_

_Lisa smiled._

_House picked her up and spun her around, kissing her softly._

House smirked at that memory.

There was indeed nothing like 'we've just found out we're gonna have a kid' sex.

He was lucky, he experienced it 4 times.

He sighed, they might not be able to do it with this baby.

Looking down at his wedding ring, yet another memory came back to him.

_A pregnant Lisa Cuddy was struggling to make it through the day._

_She was 4 months pregnant with twins, and hating every minute._

_In her pretty white dress, she felt like a hippo in a tent._

_She wasn't that far along, but she sure was showing._

_It was a quick wedding; they organised two of their friends to be witnesses._

_But nevertheless, it was romantic._

_As they approached their dorm, House scooped her up and carried her up the threshold._

'_I love you Lisa House.'_

'_I love you too Greg House.'_

'_Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Nothing will ever tear us apart. Not even death.'_

House sighed.

Not even death, he remembered.

He thought, very childishly, that they'd live forever.

Eternally in love.

Turns out he might be wrong.

He just wasn't up to facing that possibility.


	11. An Act Of Desperation

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House**

**Song is Hero by Enrique Iglesias.**

Chapter 11: An Act Of Desperation

It had been 12 hours since House had remembered the best moments of his and Lisa's relationship.

She was still unconscious.

It was now half past 6 in the evening, and it was getting dark.

House went down to the hospital chapel, and had lit a candle for Lisa, the baby and the 2 that they lost together before. It seemed to give him hope, that maybe someone, God or some other higher power was watching. It gave him strength, it helped him to be strong for Lisa. Maybe she could take some of his strength and get better again. He didn't know, all he could do was hope.

He made his way back up to her room, feeling a surge of strength with him.

He sat back in the chair that had been his bed for the past 18 odd hours. He leant forward and gently held Cuddy's hand.

He bent his head.

'I don't know if you can hear me. I'm not even sure that you exist, but I need to know that I've tried everything to help my wife, the love of my life get better again. So God, here's how it goes. My wife is a good woman. She's a devoted mom, a loving wife, a wonderful grandma, a dedicated doctor and a talented dean of medicine. She's having a baby, please don't take her away from me. She and the kids are my world, I can't imagine life without her. Our son, he's getting married soon and his fiancée is having a baby. Lisa doesn't even know. Please let her live so she can watch our son marry and welcome his first child into the world.'

He had only been to church a few times as a child, but this time, the words came so naturally to him

'Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name.  
Thy Kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. for ever and ever. Amen.'

He lifted his head up and opened her eyes.

No change.

He sighed.

Then he remembered something that the doctor told him earlier.

Maybe Lisa would respond to a musical stimulus.

And music was his forte.

He went to his office to get his guitar and sat down by her once more.

He began to strum the strings and sing to her, something he rarely did.

But this time, he didn't care.

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?**_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus

I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus (2x)

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

'Please Lisa,' begged House.

'Take some of my strength, let me save you. I'd die for you Lisa. When you get out, we're gonna watch our baby and grandbabies grow, I'm gonna take you dancing, make you dinner. Just wake up Lisa. You're so beautiful that my breath leaves when I'm around you. Please baby, just wake up.'


	12. Our Story

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. 3 chapters in a day, I'm on a roll.**

Chapter 12: Our Story

Reuben and Adi POV

We were not planned children, we knew that much.

Our parents were young when we were born, but that didn't stop them.

They loved us with all their hearts.

I remember once, Mom and Dad took us to the park, and they had the energy to keep up with us and play with us properly.

It was fun.

We never lost anything from having young parents.

Sure, sometimes we had to stay with our grandma because Mom and Dad were working, but they always tried their hardest to make sure that one of them was with us while the other worked.

This meant that they didn't get much time together because one of them was always working. They gave us their quality time so we could always be around one parent.

We appreciate everything they did for us, so much, more than you can imagine.

When Dad had his infarction, Mom and Dad weren't together. He was with that slut Stacy. Mom and Dad had a rough patch, but no doubt they were still in love. They just had problems dealing with each other. But that bitch Stacy, as soon as Dad was a cripple, she upped and left. And I'm glad she did, because that got Mom and Dad back together.

Mom and Dad were so supportive when Adi ended up married at 19, then split because she was pregnant. They could so identify with Adi's problem, being a mom so young. But she didn't have the support that Mom had from Dad with her ex, but they made sure that she had everything she needed. They were so happy when Ariel was pregnant, the whole family rallied around her.

But now Mom's pregnant, with a severe injury in hospital fighting for her life. Everything will change if she dies. What if she isn't around to meet Reuben's kid? What if she isn't around for Ariel, for the rest of the kids? There's so many questions to answer, it's unbearable.


	13. Forgive Me

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. 4 Chapters 2 odd hours, wow I can't believe it.**

Chapter 13: Forgive Me

Takes Place After the Infarction

Sitting by Cuddy's bedside, House's mind began to drift again back to the main moments of the saga that was him and Cuddy. He thought back to after the infarction.

_I'm such an idiot._

_Lisa and I stopped seeing each other, no divorce or anything, and I go off with Stacy?_

_The 5 years with Stacy were the most miserable of my life._

_She wouldn't let me see the kids, she said that I was more attached to them than her. I had to sneak away to see my own children._

_Lisa put up with so much, and she's still strong._

_I have to go and talk to her._

_I've been a fool._

_I'm going to grovel until she takes me back._

_Until she forgives me._

_Slight problem...I'm in hospital aren't I?_

_Still here after the infarction._

_Yep, Stacy left me in my hour of need._

_But I don't care._

_Lisa's the one for me._

_She came to see me._

_To check on me, as my doctor._

_I grovelled, I told her the truth._

_She's the only one for me._

_I was a mug to ever see anything in Stacy._

_She stopped me from seeing my kids..._

_She tried to cut off any connection to you._

_Because even though you were friends, she hated the fact that I loved you before, and more than I did her._

_I held your hand, and you cried._

_Because you saw the pain I was in._

_You forgave me._

_You took me back._

_You're such a sweet and forgiving soul._

_I love you!_

House smiled at the memory once again.

Without that moment, Ellie wouldn't have come into existence.

4 months after that particular moment, Ellie had been conceived,

He was surprised that Lisa and the kids forgave him...

After all, he was an idiot with no brain to leave his family behind for her.

But most of all, he was their idiot.

And that was what mattered.


	14. C'Mon

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. 5 chapters in under 3 hours, I just rock!**

Chapter 14: C'mon

It was the next day, and House was still in Cuddy's room.

The doctors had been in and out several times, checking on her progress.

Dr Spicer, Cuddy's attending came in.

'Dr House.'

House stood up.

'I'm very sorry, your wife's head injury was just too severe. Tests show that she's brain dead. We'd like you to consider turning off the ventilator.'

Tears rolled down House's face.

His wife, his friend, his lover, his Lisa, was going to die, and take their baby with her. He wanted to keep her alive, to never let go.

But he knew that it was cruel, and the ventilator could be used to save someone else.

So he agreed.

All of the kids gathered round Cuddy's bedside, preparing to say goodbye. Every child had kissed their mother, and talked to her.

Reuben was inconsolable – he so desperately wanted his Mom around for his wedding and to give advice on parenting with his baby just like he'd done with Adi.

The time had come.

Dr Spicer began to turn the machines off.

The line went flat.

The children and House cried and held each other as she slipped away.

Then, a steady sound, a heartbeat.

Beep.........Beep.........Beep

'Lisa...' said House, not believing what was going on in front of his own eyes.

'She's breathing. This is a miracle.' Exclaimed Dr Spicer.

'Look,' squealed Adi. 'Her eyes are opening.'

Cuddy's eyelids flickered, then opened.

'This has never happened before,' said Dr Spicer, confused.


	15. Lisa

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 15: Lisa

_Cuddy's eyelids flickered, then opened._

'_This has never happened before,' said Dr Spicer, confused._

Cuddy was confused?

What was going on?

Where was she?

Why couldn't she move?

She saw Dr Spicer check her pupils with a flashlight.

I must be at PPTH, she thought.

Something must've happened.

Oh My God.

The baby.

Cuddy tried desperately to talk, to find out what happened to her baby, but the tube was still in her airway, preventing her from speaking.

Sensing she had something to say, House gave her a pen and a notepad.

Shakily, Cuddy started to write.

_The baby....are they ok?_

House smiled.

'The baby's gonna be just find sweetie. We thought we'd lost you.'

_Car wreck?_

'Yes honey. A drunk lorry driver crashed into you.'

_Bastard._

House laughed.

'Dead bastard babe.'

She smiled.

House took her hand, kissed it and thanked God for bringing her and the baby back to him safely.

The older kids were in shock.

Was this a dream?

Was their mom actually still alive?

Was she actually out of her coma and writing to Dad?

After a quick check of her vitals, Dr Spicer allowed the nurses to remove the breathing tube. Gagging as it slid out, Cuddy could talk freely again, without a notepad.

'Water,' gasped Cuddy.

House quickly gave her some. She drank it slowly.

'So our babies okay?'

'Very, the little blighter's a stubborn little thing. I'm so glad you're okay. Both of you.'

And with that, her husband had hugged her gently and stroked her small barely there baby bump.

They both smiled, their eyes never leaving each other.

Adi coughed to get their attention.

House graciously moved out of the way to make way for the kids.

Each one held their Mom close, thanking God she was alive.

Reuben was crying tears of joy.

His Mom would be there for him during his life changing experience.

A tear slid down House's face. Maybe there was a God after all.


	16. The Miracle Of Life

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 16: The Miracle Of Life.

Lisa had been awake for 24 hours now, and doing great.

Adi and Reuben were at home with the kids, making sure that even though Cuddy was in the hospital, they should have a normal routine.

She was still anxious about her baby's health, and so to reassure her, House managed to sneak in an ultrasound machine.

'I don't even want to know how you got hold of that,' said Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine within her emerging.

'Relax,' ordered House, determined that she would be out of hospital soon.

She lied back and lifted her gown to the side, showing her tiny baby bump.

House put the cold gel on, and Cuddy shivered at the chill of it.

He began to move the wand thing around her stomach, finding her womb.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

'Wait a second, it sounds too fast. There's something wrong,' said Cuddy.

House looked closer at the screen.

'Honey...there's nothing wrong...except the fact that we might have to move into a bigger house.'

'Why?'

'It's twins. That's why the heartbeats were so fast, there are 2 of them.'

'Wow,' was all Cuddy could come up with.

'Looks like identical twins, do you want me to get them to move so I can find out the sex?'

'House, it's too soon.'

'You'll find I can be very persuasive.'

He bent down and started to talk to Cuddy's stomach.

'Hey babies, just wanna let you know that Mommy and Daddy want to see if you have dangly bits or not, so you kinda need to move a little bit.'

House resumed his position, and moved the wand around again.

'That is so cool,' exclaimed House.

'What?' said Cuddy.

'I love them so much already, they actually listen to me, unlike the others haha.'

'They actually moved?'

'Yeah. We're gonna be the proud parents of identical boys.'

Cuddy squealed. House turned the screen so she could see.

'Wow, it's sticking right up,' said Cuddy.

House turned the volume up, and cuddled up to Cuddy as the sound of 2 gentle hearts filled the room.


	17. Private Thoughts

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 17: Private Thoughts

Cameron

They have kids?

I have no chance with him now.

That bitch Cuddy and their stupid kids have taken my dream of a life with House away from me.

What do I do now?

They're having twins together, I can't compete with that.

Chase

Adi's kind of like a mother hen, she's had to grow up so fast.

But she still has that fun element about her.

She reminds me a lot of Cuddy.

Reuben I think is a fair mixture of both of them.

He has Cuddy's hair and House's eyes.

He kind of has a sense of humour like House, but a more organised mind like Cuddy.

Aaron is a mini House. Even down to the small details like the music tshirts.

Joel is what I think House was like when he was little.

He seems very sporty, everytime I talk to him, he mentions lacrosse.

Ellie is the sweetest little girl I've ever met.

I want a daughter like her.

She seems to be Daddy's little princess.

I want that with Cameron.

Foreman

There is no doubt about it.

House is a pain in my ass.

But now there are 5 other mini House's who are or are gonna be pains in my ass.

And don't even get me started on these twin boys they're having.

God, I might as well hand in my resignation now.

Because they're either gonna kill me, or I'll kill them.

House and Cuddy better not want me for babysitting.

Because then I might have to kill them.

Thirteen

Cuddy still looks the way she does after actually physically carrying to term and naturally given birth to 5 kids with 2 more on the way.

Jesus, it's a miracle.

She could make a lot of money sharing her secret.

I can't help but think that Adi was flirting with me.

Maybe she was just being friendly?

But she has a kid, doesn't she?

Surely that means she's straight?

I just broke up with Foreman, I could use a fine piece of female ass like her.

Maybe I'm just imagining it.

Taub

To be honest, I couldn't really care less.

The man has kids.

The man's married.

What do you wanna do, give him a medal?

Do a parade in his honour?

Or maybe we could just get on with our lives and hope that now it's out in the open, he'll be a bit friendlier to everyone.

Although I highly doubt it.

Wilson

They have kids?

It's taking so long to sink in that I keep expecting to wake up from this dream.

The kids are just amazing.

Wow.

Adi is, well she's beautiful. If I wasn't so old and technically her uncle, I definitely would.

Reuben, he's like a calmer House. He has the sense of humour and the sarcasm, but a certain gentleness and kindness he must get from Cuddy.

Aaron is basically House. Right down to the attitude and the clothes.

Joel is a mamma's boy. There's no doubt about it.

But he plays lacrosse like House used to.

Maybe it's just a phase.

Ellie is adorable. I think she must be like what Cuddy was like at that age.


	18. If We Took A Holiday

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 19: If We Took A Holiday

Cuddy had finally been discharged from hospital, with strict instructions on when to come back. Secretly, her attending expressed serious relief that she had gone. The saying was true. Doctors made the worst patients.

House wheeled Cuddy in the wheelchair to the car, which Reuben had brought up for them.

Easing Cuddy in, House managed to gently stroke the small of her back, and his other hand brushed across her breast. She exhaled at the contact. She missed feeling him, him touching her so much. She yearned for it.

After getting home, and trying to ignore his Mom and Dad making out passionately in the back seat, Reuben sighed as he poured himself a cold drink. It was so hot outside, you could do nothing and still sweat so much you were in constant need of dry clothes.

House gently laid Cuddy on the sofa in the living room, and gave her the remote. She switched it over to the Travel Channel. She sighed. House and his cable. 999 useless programs. Still, it might be worth a watch.

'This is Dubai. This small holiday destination is full of decadent hotels and the opportunity to be treated like a king or queen, that is if you can afford it. Dubai is home to the Burj Al Arab, the world's only 7 Star Hotel, and rooms ranging from $1,000 per night to $28,000 if you're feeling flash. The Assawan spa offers many luxurious treatments and is a popular haunt for women all over the world.'

House lifted his head. Maybe he should take Cuddy on holiday?

So they can relax, and she can recuperate, and be treated like the queen that she is?

He loved the idea.

It was their anniversary next week, that would be her present.

They were going to Dubai for 2 weeks.

He left the room quietly so he didn't wake a sleeping Cuddy, and talked to Adi and Reuben.

They agreed that the 2 of them would watch the kids, with Wilson helping out if need be. Besides, it was summer break, and Michelle, Reuben's fiancée could do with the experience of multiple kid managing.

After a few phone calls, House had booked the Burj Al Arab for the 2 of them, flying out First Class from the airport next Tuesday, the day of their anniversary. He would surprise her with the tickets at a romantic breakfast in bed, and they would pack and leave that night. He had booked every treatment safe for an expectant mother in the spa, and the most expensive room he could afford.

She was going to love it, though House to himself whilst grinning.

And he couldn't wait either.


	19. Princess Cuddy

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 20: Princess Cuddy

It was the day of Cuddy and House's wedding anniversary. They had been married 21 years. House smiles as he remembers Cuddy's 5 month twin pregnancy bump. Exactly 3 months after that date, Adi and Reuben had been born.

House had really gone to town with Cuddy's present. It had to be the most expensive present he had bought her, but she deserved it.

He had wrapped her present in deep purple paper, her favourite colour. He had got up at 6am to make her macadamia nut pancakes, Wilson showed him how when they became Cuddy's new craving of the week. Filling up a cup with camomile tea, he let it brew.

A single red rose, the pancakes, the tea, the morning paper, the present and the card were placed on the tray, completing stage 1 of Cuddy's anniversary present.

He sneaked into their bedroom, put the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed, watching her sleep. If she wasn't pregnant, she would be out running by now, but now she favours an extra hour in bed.

He cuddled close to her, and kissed her cheek. She stirred then woke up.

'Happy Anniversary babe,' said House, nuzzling her neck.

'Hmmmm,' said Cuddy, enjoying the sensation filling her.

'I made you breakfast,' he replied. 'And you're not allowed to open your present until you eat it all.

She grinned. There must have been about 20 macadamia nut pancakes. She couldn't wait to polish them off. She loved how House fed her up when she was pregnant.

She started to eat. House watched her, glad that her moans of satisfaction came from his cooking. He smirks, they must be better than Wilson's.

15 minutes later, Cuddy had finished the pancakes and drunk her tea. She reached for the card and opened it. She beamed at House because of the message he had written.

_Lisa, my love._

_21 years since we made our vow to each other._

_That was the best day of my life._

_I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you that caused you pain._

_You are my sun, my moon, my north, south, east and west._

_God, that's so cheesy, but it's true._

_I will stay with you forever._

_You are my life, and I can't wait to welcome our boys into the world._

_Your loving husband,_

_Greg._

House nodded his head towards the wrapped up present. She grinned again. He remembered everything; her new craving, her favourite colour, her love of romantic cheesy lines. God he was perfect.

She gently ripped open the thin package, too thin to be jewellery she noticed.

It was an envelope. She was curious. On the top it was said, 'Let me treat you like the princess are. My Princess Lisa Cuddy.'

She eagerly opened it.

Inside was flight tickets to Dubai and a brochure for the Burj Al Arab.

She squealed, and kissed House passionately in gratitude.

They were going to stay in the fanciest hotel in the world.

'When do we leave?'

'Tonight at 8pm.'

She kissed him again.

'What about the kids?'

'A combination of Wilson, the twins and Michelle.'

Cuddy squealed again.

'I have to go pack.'

House sighed.

'I thought you would.'


	20. Coming Back

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. This chapter is just a little filler about what House and Cuddy got up to on holiday.**

Chapter 21: Coming Back

House and Cuddy sat in first class, holding each other's hands and talking to each other softly.

'I can't believe it,' said Cuddy.

'Can't believe what?'

'That we have to go home. We've had such an amazing time, I never want to leave Dubai.'

'Well, 2 things honey, one, we're flying through Europe now, so we're not in Dubai. And two, it would cost me an arm, a leg and a kidney to keep us in that hotel. Actually that's what it cost me to get us in there for 2 weeks, I probably would end up being a man ho to keep us there.'

Cuddy slapped his arm.

'Smart ass,' she retorted. 'On the other hand, I can't wait to see the kids. I hope Adi, Reuben, Michelle and Wilson managed okay.'

House yawned.

'God, I'm tired. Wanna take a nap? You insisting on renewing our Mile High Club membership was wiped me out.'

'Haha you old man. And I'm pretty sure it was your idea.'

He snuggled up to her and shut his eyes.

'Whatever,' he said.


	21. Oh My God

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 22: Oh My God...

House and Cuddy's cab pulled up to their home.

Not wanting Cuddy to carry heavy stuff because of the twins, House chivalrously carried their bags, one by one, inside the house while Cuddy paid the cab driver.

After leaving their bags in the corridor, House and Cuddy crept inside. It was only 7am, and the kids probably wouldn't be up for school yet. Cuddy had no idea what state her kids had left the house in.

The two lovebirds went into the kitchen/dining room, where they were greeted by a shocking sight.

'Oh my God,' said Cuddy.

Adi was feeding Ariel, Reuben feeding Rachel whilst chatting to Aaron about the band. Michelle had Ellie on her lap, plaiting her long dark hair, and Joel was doing his homework.

House was shocked, and so was Cuddy.

They were expecting to come back to chaos, food fights, maybe people not talking to each other, the house in a mess. But no, the house was cleaner than when they were there, the kids were all getting along and Joel was finally doing his homework.

'Was this Wilson's idea?' asked House, convinced that Wilson had a part to play in this.

'No, we kept sending him away,' said Adi. 'He came every so often to see we hadn't burnt down the house, and then he was so shocked at how good we had been doing that he just stopped coming.'

'Wow.' Said House in typical Wilson fashion.

Cuddy laughed, making a note to herself to tell Wilson that House had nicked his one liner, or should she say one worder.


	22. Ultrasound

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 23: Ultrasound

House and Cuddy were getting ready to go out.

Seeing as Cuddy was 5 months pregnant, it was time for her 2nd ultrasound.

They were both really looking forward to seeing their baby boys again.

House was in the car, waiting for Cuddy.

She had gone to get changed again as the buttons on her jeans had popped off.

Needless to say, she wasn't happy.

Cuddy came back to the car, wearing a gypsy style sundress that had been way too big for her. Now it was a little snug.

'What's with the face like thunder?' asked House.

'The problem is that none of my clothes fit!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'Well honey, we're having 2 babies. What happened to your maternity clothes anyway?'

'I threw them out after Ellie was born. I didn't want to get my hopes up on having another baby, because they told us it was almost impossible.'

House stayed quiet.

He knew how upset Cuddy was when she was told it would be practically impossible to conceive again.

It wasn't a case of having more children, she was more than happy with the 5 they had before adopting Rachel.

She wanted more children, yes, but she didn't need them as much as someone her age without any children desperate for a baby.

It was more the fact that not being very fertile was not very womanly, and made her feel like a failure as a mother.

House stroked her knee gently and started to drive to the hospital.

When they got there, they made their way to OB GYN.

They were greeted by Dr Morris, Cuddy's new gynaecologist.

The three adults went into a room, and Cuddy laid on the bed.

'So, I hear you gave your husband quite a scare,' said Dr Morris.

'Yeah, I was in a car wreck and they thought I was brain dead. I was told that the crash didn't harm the baby.'

'Well if it had, you wouldn't have been experiencing movement or you would've miscarried, so I'm sure that everything is fine. From your chart it says that you are 20 weeks pregnant with twins. Is that correct?'

Cuddy nodded.

'And is this your first pregnancy?'

Cuddy shook her head.

'So how many times have you been pregnant?'

'This time would be the fifth that made it this far. Counting miscarriages at 7 and 14 weeks, 7 times. I have 21 year old twins, 2 other sons, one daughter and an adopted daughter.'

'Wow,' exclaimed Dr Morris. 'You sure have been busy.'

Cuddy blushed, and House sniggered.

'Well, we always wanted a big family.'

'Let's get started shall we?'

Knowing the drill, Cuddy lifted up her top and prepared for the cold gel. No matter how many ultrasounds she had, she still couldn't get used to it.

Pressing the Doppler to her stomach, the ultrasound began.

'Hmm,' said Dr Morris. '2 baby boys, identical, appear to be of a good size, perfectly healthy and no problems whatsoever.'

She turned the screen so House and Cuddy could see it.

'Hi babies, its mommy and daddy. We want you to stay in there for at least another 3 months, okay? No premmies for you my dears.' Said Cuddy affectionately.

After getting their printed copy of the scan, House and Cuddy left the hospital and set out to the mall. House groaned. He hated this part of the pregnancy.

The overwhelming need to go to babysRus


	23. Shopping

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 24: Shopping 

House hated BabysRUs with a passion.

Everyone was always so happy, and psychotically chipper.

It annoyed him so much.

But he put up with it so he didn't have to face the wrath of Cuddy, who now she was pregnant swung between angel and complete and utter devil.

They went through the automatic doors, and were greeted by a overly chipper young girl.

'Heya, welcome to BabysRUs, how can I help y'all,' she said in a deep Texan accent.

'We're fine, we know what we're looking for, thank you.' Said House gruffly.

She swiftly left.

'So what colour should we do for the nursery?' asked Cuddy.

'Duh, blue.' Was the answer she got.

'What about yellow?'

'Yellow? That's such a girly colour.'

'What about blue and green?'

'I like that a lot.'

'We'll have to stop by American Paint and Designs to get the paint, but we should be able to get everything else here.'

2 hours, and a very bored House later.

House and Cuddy had got everything.

Cots, wardrobes, changing tables, rugs.

They had most of the clothes from the other kids up in the attic, and Cuddy's old nursing chair, so they could use those again.

They had stocked up on diapers, bottles and pacifiers as well as cute teddy bears for the boys.

On the way home, they picked up a baby blue coloured paint and a pale green for the nursery. They also got decorative letters that they could use to put the boys names on the door, like they had done with the others. They also got a cool border for the room, covered in boats.

With the help of the kids, House got all the furniture in the house and stocked away in the nursery, which Reuben had used before he moved out to live with Michelle.

House decided there and then, no more children.

Their house was at breaking point.

10 bedroom house, and in 4 odd months, all of the rooms would be taken.

Ariel even had her own room, next door to Adi.

Aaron, Joel and Ellie all had their own rooms.

House and Cuddy obviously shared.

Reuben's old room was going to belong to the twins.

And the three spare rooms were used as a music room for House, a visitors room for when their parents were round and an office for Cuddy.


	24. Happy Birthday

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 25: Happy Birthday

It was Monday 27th August...

AKA Adi and Reuben's birthday.

They were planning a joint party, it was going to be huge, everyone was going to be there.

The ducklings were invited, Wilson was, Cameron and Chase were, all of their friends and family were also coming.

They had booked out a fancy hall, and everyone had to dress up.

Adi dressed up as Betty Boop, in a tight strapless red dress and her dark hair curled.

Reuben became one of the blues brothers, in a smart suit, hat and sunglasses.

Michelle, with her little pregnancy bump was wearing a maternity devil suit, pointing out that she was having severe mood swings.

5 year old Ellie was a ballerina, no surprises there.

Rachel was Pebbles from the Flinstones.

Ariel was dressed as a bunny.

Joel became Austin Powers, in an impressive 60's suit complete with ruffles, glasses and short wig.

Aaron became Michael Jackson, wearing a similar style costume that he wore in Billie Jean. Aaron wanted to be a tribute to one of his musical idols, who he felt should've had a second chance to live his life.

After Reuben twisted her arm, Cuddy bought a maternity angel outfit.

House wore a Sherlock Holmes costume. It was Cuddy's idea because she thought he had a similarity to the great detective, always solving mysteries.

Foreman came as Morpheus, which gave House ammo against him for life.

Chase came as Pop Eye.

Cameron came as CatWoman, the leather hugging her figure and showing way too much cleavage. She had so obviously worn that to get a reaction from House. It didn't work though. Because he couldn't take his eyes off his glowing pregnant wife.

Some of the other entertaining costumes from Adi and Reuben's friend included Reuben's friend Jamie turning up in a Borat style mankini, complete with thong. Some of Adi's friends showed up dressed as the Scooby Doo gang.

The night was such a laugh, complete with booze, crazy dancing and cringing at some of the costumes.


	25. Names

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 26: Names

The House clan sat round the table.

It had become a tradition that when a baby was born in a family, the lot of them would discuss names once the pregnancy was at 6 months.

And it was that time, for both Cuddy and Michelle.

Michelle and Reuben found out that they were having a little girl.

They had 6-8 names to pick between them, depending on whether they decided if the kids would have 1 middle name or two.

'I have a suggestion for the middle name for one of the boys. How about Asa? It means doctor.' Said Adi, master of picking meaningful names.

'Yep that goes on the list.'

'I like Adelaide for the girl,' suggested Ellie.

'Wow, I like it.' Said Michelle, writing it down.

'Charlotte.'

'Desiree.'

'Elise.'

'Right, so we have 4 names for baby girl, let's go onto baby boys.'

'Daniel.'

'Elijah.'

'Joseph.'

'Dillon.'

'Levi.'

'Ciaran'

'Reilly.'

'Abel'

'Liron, it means my song.'

'Right, that's it.'

'Shortlists for baby girl House. Adelaide or Elise for the first name, or Desiree and Charlotte for middle name.'

'Who wants Elise?'

2 put up their hands.

'Adelaide?'

Majority raised their hands.

'Adelaide it is. And its kind of a tribute to Adi.' Said Reuben, pleased with the name.

'Right, middle names. Desiree?'

Only Adi put up her hand.

'Charlotte it is. So Baby Girl House becomes Adelaide Charlotte House. I love it.' Said Michelle.

'Right, baby boys House. Baby boy 1. Shortlists are Levi or Daniel.'

The majority went with Levi. They agreed on the middle name of Asa, which meant doctor.

'Baby boy 2. Dillon or Elijah?'

Bored with traditional Jewish first names, the majority agreed on Dillon.

They agreed to give him a Jewish middle name, Liron, which meant my song, which House suggested as he loved music and wanted the babies to.

So, they've been named.

Adelaide Charlotte House.

Levi Asa House.

And Dillon Liron House.


	26. Accidentally In Love

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 26: Accidentally In Love.

Chase POV

I don't know what to do. Every time I see her, I fall more and more in love with her.

She's younger than me I know, but she thinks like me.

We're on the same level.

We want the same things.

Children, a family, a proper marriage, the whole white picket fence and hyperactive golden retriever deal.

Cameron doesn't want that. She has too much ambition.

Adi isn't like that.

Her primary focus is being a mother.

She is at college, graduating next year.

She's doing a music degree.

She plays so many instruments I can't keep up.

She wants to teach music.

She and her friend want to start up an Arts School, focusing on music.

See, she picks a career where she can be with people, she's such a good people person.

She changed her degree from Pre-Med to Music when she found out she was gonna have Ariel, so she could have a more flexible schedule.

I really love that about her.

She puts others before herself.

She's such a devoted mom.

She's different from Cameron.

Cameron seemed really beautiful, but underneath it all she was a very shallow, controlling and insecure woman.

Adi has it all, beauty, brains, dedication, good family values, caring, always putting others before herself and she's her own person, I love that about her.

I'm thinking about telling her, to see if she feels the same way.

I want it all with her.

If she feels the same way, I'll leave Cameron and devote myself to her.

I love her.


	27. Drowning In My Love For You

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. Happy 4th Of July, to everyone American reading this xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

This is my 9th chapter of the day!!!

**Quick apology....I've got the chapter numbers wrong, from the chapter Princess Cuddy they all seem to be one ahead of what they're supposed to be. So just take away 1 and you get the right chapter number lol. It doesn't change the order of the story, it's just annoying that what I've written on the page is different to the Navigator drop down menu thingy. I changed it on the chapter Accidentally in Love. Sorry everyone.**

Chapter 27: Drowning In My Love For You....

Adi POV

This is just sooo confusing!

I have fallen for Chase!

Yep, I have fallen for Kangaroo Boy with the great hair.

He's so mismatched with Cameron.

She says that she doesn't want kids, and Chase does.

There in itself is why they shouldn't be together.

When you're married, you should want basically the same things when it comes to family. That's why me and Johnny didn't work out. I was happy that we were having a baby, he wasn't.

I think that me and Chase would be good together.

We both think the same, and we want the same things.

When I first saw him, I thought he was sooo hot.

He has it all.

I want him.

I want the white picket fence fantasy.

I don't want to be a single mom still living at home with her parents, brothers, sisters and daughter at 21.

I can see myself being really happy with him.

And as well, he's so good with Ariel.

He plays with her when she's in an energetic mood.

He even makes her laugh.

I can't help but imagining our life together, children, marriage, love.

But he's married, and he's like 10 odd years older than me.

I'm getting my hopes up by thinking he might even feel the same way.

Why would he?

He has a beautiful wife.

But I can't help but wishing I was her.


	28. Love Story

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. Happy 4th Of July, to everyone American reading this xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

This is my 10th chapter of the day!!!

**Quick apology....I've got the chapter numbers wrong, from the chapter Princess Cuddy they all seem to be one ahead of what they're supposed to be. So just take away 1 and you get the right chapter number lol. It doesn't change the order of the story, it's just annoying that what I've written on the page is different to the Navigator drop down menu thingy. I changed it on the chapter Accidentally in Love. Sorry everyone.**

Chapter 28: Love Story

It was the annual Fundraiser Ball at PPTH, and everyone was frantically getting ready. Reuben stayed home with Michelle to watch the kids as Michelle wasn't feeling well, and the other's got ready.

Adi put on a gorgeous cream dress, complementing her tan. It had a corset top and flowed out at the bottom. Her inspiration for this outfit came from the whole Romeo/Juliet idea and the Taylor Swift song, which she loved.

She sighed. Tonight her Romeo would probably not even notice her.

Cuddy's hairdresser had been round earlier and did all the girls hair. Adi's was in a sophisticated up-do, to fit in with the outfit.

A very pregnant Cuddy was royally pissed off.

She could find nothing nice to wear, nothing that fitted the situation.

But House, her knight in shining armour, had been her hero, and gone shopping earlier, to get her a beautiful maternity ball gown.

His taste was impeccable, he got her a periwinkle halter neck dress with the most delicate intricate decoration of flowers in royal blue.

It was beautiful, and it set off her eyes fantastically.

They arrived at the hall booked for the ball.

House helped Cuddy out of the car, and took her arm as they walked in together.

Adi went in behind them, then slipped away to the balcony, where she took in the summer air.

She left the balcony, and went to get a drink.

She noticed Chase at the other end of the bar.

He came over to her.

'Let me get you a drink Adi, we have a lot to celebrate.'

'Oh yeah?' asked Adi.

'Yep, I am free of Cameron. She left me.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

He took her hand and started to pull her away.

'Robert, what's going on?'

'I want to talk to you, in private.'

So hand in hand, they went to the balcony again.

' Adi, I have to tell you something now. It's serious, and completely true. I'm probably gonna fumble it a bit, so bear with me.'

'Ok'

'Adi Lisa Marie House, I love you more than words can say. You're the one for me. We're so much like each other, we have so much in common, we want the same things. Be with me Adi.'

She hugged him tightly.

'I thought you didn't feel the same way.'

'Why would you think that?'

'God knows,' she replied, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

After making out for god knows how long, they returned to the party.

The music began to play. It was Love Story, the Taylor Swift song Adi loved so much.

Chase led her by the hand to the dancefloor, held her close and they began to dance together.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

'This song reminds me of us,' said Chase.

'Why?' asked Chase.

'Three reasons. One, you're my Romeo, two, we're at a ball.'

'And three?'

'My daddy's gonna kill you when he finds out.'

Chase nervously laughed.

Oh My God, she was right.


	29. Stay Away From Juliet

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. Happy 4th Of July, to everyone American reading this xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

This is my 11th chapter of the day!!!

**Quick apology....I've got the chapter numbers wrong, from the chapter Princess Cuddy they all seem to be one ahead of what they're supposed to be. So just take away 1 and you get the right chapter number lol. It doesn't change the order of the story, it's just annoying that what I've written on the page is different to the Navigator drop down menu thingy. I changed it on the chapter Accidentally in Love. Sorry everyone.**

Chapter 29: Stay Away From Juliet

House and Cuddy were dancing to Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden, their song. It reflected them so much.

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus**_

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
Chorus

House held Cuddy to him as close as he could.

But it was quite difficult, seeing as Levi and Dillon were getting big now, and at 7 months Cuddy was getting pretty huge now.

Looking over Cuddy's shoulder, he noticed Chase dancing with Adi.

They were pressed close together, holding each other tight, whispering in each other's ears.

The two lovebirds mouthes met in a passionate kiss, whilst still dancing to the song.

House whispered into Cuddy's ear.

'I'm going to spin you around. Look at Adi and Chase.'

He spun her around so she could see.

Cuddy gasped.

'Awww, they look cute together.'

The song ended. House went up to Chase and Adi.

'What the hell are you doing? That's my daughter you were sucking the face off.'

'Daddy, please listen, I love him, and he loves me.'

'Adi, don't be stupid. He's married. Is that what you want for yourself? To be the other woman?'

'No Daddy,' said Adi, many emotions present in her voice.

'House, Cameron and I aren't together anymore. She left me, she was tired of me keep going on at her about children. I love Adi, House.'

'Well, if you two lovebirds are that much in love, then I am happy for you. Adi, you deserve so much baby, and I hope Chase can give that to you. Chase, if you hurt m little girl like Johnny did, you'll be a dead man.'

Chase shuddered.

'Yes sir,' he said, shaking House's hand, realising it was a bit tougher and harder than his normal handshake.

But he didn't want to say nothing, because now, House could think of many ways to kill him.

And he got the feeling it wasn't gonna be pretty.


	30. Levi & Dillon Makes Their Grand Entrance

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. Happy 4th Of July, to everyone American reading this xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 30: Levi & Dillon Make Their Grand Entrance...

It was Thursday 6th November, and House and Cuddy were sleeping silently next to each other, curled up and spooned together.

The time on the alarm clock was 2:44 am.

House had his hand protectively over Cuddy's stomach. She was 9 months pregnant with his twin boys and expecting any day now. They decided not to go for a c-section as Cuddy had successfully given birth to 5 children naturally without pain relief, and there actually were no medical reasons to do it.

Cuddy shifted uncomfortably.

She felt a rush of fluid down her leg, followed by pain, and more pain.

She sat bolt upright, knowing that her babies were coming.

Women in her family gave birth fast, and she was no exception.

This family curse had caused her to give birth in the desert, in the hairdressers (lucky House was there for that one) and in a public toilet.

She even gave birth to Ellie in the back room of a church while House and Cuddy renewed their vows.

Yep, you're right in thinking, Lisa Cuddy had actually never given birth in a hospital.

And she knew that the twins would be no exception.

'Greg, Greg, you gotta get up. The twins are coming.'

House sat upright quickly.

'Awww Christ I gotta play midwife again. Stay here honey, I gotta wake up Adi and get some supplies.'

'Okay, but hurry.'

House scurried into Adi's room.

'Ad, Ad, wake up, your Mom's gone into labour.'

Chase sat upright.

'What?'

'Chase, what the hell are you doing here? Actually, forget that, I don't want to know. Get Adi up and get her to Cuddy's room, the twins are coming now, and Cuddy's not known for long labours.'

'Sure,' said Chase, who started to get ready to wake up Adi.

House legged it as fast as he could to the cupboard, where he got some towels and his medical kit.

He saw Adi and Chase running down the corridor, their arms laden with essentials such as diapers, baby gros and some birthing instruments.

The three adults ran into the room to a huffing and puffing Cuddy.

'Why do these damn kids of ours insist on making public entrances? And Chase, what the hell are you doing here? Forget it, I don't wanna know what you've been doing with my daughter.' Said Cuddy.

Chase laughed, House and Cuddy were more alike than they realised.

Being the not-doctor, Adi was up by her Mom's head, holding her hand and encouraging her softly.

Chase and House were down the business end, you could say, watching as baby boy House 1 made his entrance.

'C'mon Lisa, push.'

Lisa screamed in agony.

'Jesus Christ,' exclaimed Chase. 'You're good at this. One more push Cuddy.'

With another push, baby boy House number 1 was born.

'Wow,' said House, picking up the baby and cutting the umbilical cord.

'Hey there Levi Asa House.'

While waiting for Dillon to make his appearance, House wiped up Levi, cleared out his mouth, put a diaper on him and put him in a cute little blue babygrow.

As Cuddy began to experience pain again, House gently gave Levi to Adi, and it started again.

After 4 minutes of pushing, Dillon Liron House made his entrance, screaming very loudly.

After being cleared up and dressed, he was placed with Cuddy.

House looked at the clock.

He laughed.

It was only 5 past 3 in the morning.

In 19 minutes, Cuddy had given birth to 2 beautiful baby boys.

Picking up the phone, House called 911 for an ambulance and explained the situation.

10 minutes after House rang, the ambulance showed up and took House and Cuddy to the hospital, while Adi and Chase cleared up the house and watched the kids.

'You House kids sure know how to make an entrance,' said Chase.

'Yes we do...In fact, none of us have ever been born in a hospital.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, Reuben and I were born in the desert by the Grand Canyon on holiday, Aaron was born when Mom and Dad went to the hairdressers, Joel was born in a public toilet in New York, and Ellie was born in the back room of a church when Mom and Dad renewed their vows.'

'And Ariel?'

'Ummm, she was born in county lock up. I got arrested for speeding and evading arrest. The stress kind of made me pop her out.'

Chase laughed.


	31. Welcome Home Babies

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 31: Welcome Home Babies...

The day after Levi and Dillon made their grand entrance to the world, they and Cuddy were allowed home.

House drove the 3 of them home, where the kids told her to get herself and the babies ready for a party. Aaron had organised a party to welcome the babies into the world, and House Party were playing for them.

Between House, Adi, Chase, Reuben and Aaron, they had managed to come up with a half decent song list.

Dressed in a maternity wrap dress, and the boys in cute matching baby gros with Winnie the Pooh on, they were ready to go.

They pulled up to the hall, went in and realised how much Aaron and the kids had gone to town with the party.

All the decorations were blue and green to fit in with the whole 'It's a Boy' theme.

Aaron's girlfriend Lydia was an artist.

She had made a fabulous banner saying welcome to the world Levi Asa House and Dillon Liron House.

There was champagne everywhere, and the band set up looked just amazing.

Aaron stepped up to the mic.

'Welcome everyone. Thanks for coming. We're House Party, and this first song is dedicated to my Mom, Dr Lisa House.'

_**It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big thing but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of players to get me through  
There is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed**_

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

God has been so good  
With blessing me with the family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of Grace  
And it flatters me when i see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And showed me that you would always be there  
I wanna thank you for the time  
And i'm proud to say you're mine

You showed me  
When i was young just how to grow  
You showed me everything that i should know  
You showed me just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were the perfect fan

'Cause Mom you always were, Mom you always were  
Mom you always were...the perfect fan 

Cuddy was welling up.

'This song is dedicated to both my Mom and my Dad, because they had kids young, and it's made them better people.'

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**_

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......**_

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.**_

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.**_

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.

'This next song is for the boys, my little bros, Levi and Dillon.'

_**Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed**_

I know you're still just a dream  
Your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
You'll be blessed

I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch you grow  
And know that you're blessed


	32. That's My Boys

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 32: That's My Boys.

Levi and Dillon were 2 weeks old when they made their first journey to the hospital where their majority of their family

In their twin buggys being pushed by Cuddy alongside a limping House, they all made their way to House's office. Also with them was Adi, Ariel, Reuben, Michelle and baby Adelaide.

There waiting for them was Foreman, Taub, Thirteen, Cameron, Chase and Wilson.

Seeing his girlfriend there, Chase went up to Adi and kissed her softly, not caring whether his ex-wife was watching.

After giving Ariel a quick kiss on the head, he started to talk to Foreman about the football scores.

Cameron was turning green with rage and jealousy. What did that slut have that she didn't.

She made her excuses and left, not wanting to coo over the slut's baby brothers and suffer the overwhelming cuteness of the situation.

Not even noticing that Cameron had left, the other's began to hold the baby.

Taub held Dillon, and wondered what it would be like if he and his wife had a baby.

He dismissed the thought, thinking that baby's need too much attention.

He felt childish, but he didn't want to share his wife with a kid.

Foreman held Levi, and got showered in vomit that smelt like stale milk.

Everyone laughed.

Foreman was pissed as hell.

House smirked.

'That's my boy.'

Thirteen was given Levi after the vomit situation.

She cooed over him softly.

She wanted a baby.

They were so cute, and they were so clever.

Levi even aimed his vomit at Foreman.

That kid has class, she thought.

She couldn't help but imagine herself as a mom.

Wilson ended up with Dillon after Taub.

Not long after starting to hold him, he noticed a funny smell coming from Dillon's nappy.

Cuddy offered to take him and sort him out, but Wilson, being the superman he thought he was, offered to change Dil.

Cuddy laughed, and tried to warn him.

But he wouldn't listen.

Using the mat Cuddy gave him, he leant down and placed Dillon on the mat.

It all seemed very civil and peaceful.

Until the diaper came off.

Poor old Wilson was peed on all over by Dillon, who sat there smiling as if nothing would happen.

'Wow,' said House, mimicking Wilson again. 'That is just sooo cool. My kids are just a couple of weeks old, but they've picked up my mastery in annoying you all.'


	33. Be My Valentine

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 33: Be my Valentine...

It had been over 3 months since the twins had been born, and quite a lot has happened.

Reuben and Michelle tied the knot in a romantic church ceremony, while Adi and Ariel moved in with Chase.

Stacy had come back and shacked up with Wilson, oh big shocker there thought everyone, they all saw how Wilson drooled over her. But the House Kids and Cuddy were happy, while Stacy was with Wilson, they didn't have to deal with her drama about wanting House back. They hoped that it was a thing of the past.

Adi was getting ready in her room; because it was Valentines Day tomorrow, and Chase was taking her out for a long weekend in Florida. They were going to do the whole deal – swimming with dolphins, theme parks, rides, walks along the beach, the lot. Ariel was staying with Chase's aunt Hilda in D.C.

The two lovebirds could not wait to go to Florida.

It would be their first proper weekend away together.

Chase had really gone to town with planning the weekend.

He had hired a Lamborghini in Adi's favourite colour, orange to drive around in and had arranged it all to surprise Adi with the day before.

She was shocked, but very very happy.

She made sure she packed some very naughty lingerie, to thank him properly after they got there.

It was a hot day, so Adi decided to wear khaki shorts, a bright yellow tank top and her favourite Birkenstock Papillio sandals.

Gathering that the weather was going to be hot all weekend, for the day she packed shorts and tank tops, for the night she packed a few nice dresses, just in case and a lot of sexy lingerie.

A pair of sunglasses was all she needed before she was ready to go.

Taking a long time to decide, she eventually decided on her classic black Versace ones.

She walked out to the car, where Wilson was waiting for her.

He had offered to drive Chase and Adi to the airport, so they could save money on parking fees, which he knew from experience, were extortionate.

Unluckily for Adi, Stacy had decided to join them for a ride.

Wilson helped Adi and Chase load their bags into the trunk, then returned to the driver's seat.

Stacy just sat there moodily.

Adi and Chase got in the back and Wilson started to drive.

It was tense in that car, it really was.

The tension was starting to get to Wilson, as well as the silence.

So he decided to break it.

'So Adi, you looking forward to Florida?'

'Yeah, it's gonna be good to just chill out for a while, just me and Robbie, enjoying being a young couple in love.'

'Your dad told me to tell you that he was sorry him or your Mom couldn't take you, Levi and Dillon are playing up, she thinks they have colic,' said Wilson.

Stacy started to mutter under her breath.

'Typical kid of House's, right handful, but those gorgeous blue eyes.'

'What's that honey?' asked Wilson.

Stacy gave him the fakest sweet smile and said 'Nothing sweetie, just talking to myself.'

Adi scowled, she heard her alright.

'Yeah, they're typical House kids, they're a right handful, but those gorgeous blue eyes they get from Dad, one look at those beauties and you forget what you were mad at them for,' said Adi.

Chase laughed, thinking that's what happens with Adi.

She used her eyes to get her way with him.

He just couldn't resist her.

Stacy was fuming.

Adi, that brat, had heard her?

Stacy turned round, and Adi smiled sweetly at her.

An hour later.

Finally at the airport.

Chase and Adi quickly got their bags and hurried into the airport as they were slightly late for check in.

After rapidly checking in and running for the gate, Adi and Chase boarded their flight.

2 and a half hours later, they arrived in Florida.

After collecting their luggage and picking up the rental car, Chase and Adi set out for Bahama Bay resort, where they would be staying.

It was late by the time they had unpacked so they had some dinner and went straight to bed.

The next day...

Adi was woken up by a beautiful breakfast in bed from Chase, as it was Valentine's Day.

After breakfast, they got dressed and went for a swim.

After swimming, they had lunch at a romantic little restaurant suggested to them by another young couple they met at the resort.

Once it had reached sunset, they went for a romantic walk on the beach.

The waves splashed gently against the rocks and the sand, the wind blowing gently in their hair.

'Chase, it's so amazing here. Thank you for bringing me here.'

'Adi, it's valentine's day, and you're the love of my life. I love you so much, and I want the world for you and Ariel.'

He knelt down on the ground.

'Adi Lisa Marie House, you are the most sensational woman I have ever met. You know me so well even though we haven't know each other that long. You complete me Adi, I love you and Ariel so much. So will you do me the honour of marrying you?'

He pulled out his grandmothers ring, it was white gold with a sapphire in it.

'Yes, Robbie, oh my god, yes!'

She hugged him tightly, and gave him a passionate kiss.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

'Robbie, did you know?'

'Know what?'

'We're gonna have a baby!'

He gasped, smiled widely and picked her up and spun her around.

This was the best day of both of their lives.


	34. Seriously?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 34: Seriously?

It had been a month since Adi and Chase had got back from holiday in Florida, and it was time for the young newly engaged couple to go for their first ultrasound.

Adi had been feeling really sick, so the doctor was going to run some tests on her.

Cuddy and House joked at her that she was gonna be having twins, because when Cuddy was pregnant, she felt the exact same way at first.

Adi was considering the possibility.

She'd love the idea of twins.

Maybe a little Chase and a little Adi that could be as close to each other as she and Reuben were.

She was getting her hopes up, twins didn't run in Chase's family, so the likelihood was that they wouldn't have them.

They got into the car, the possibility of twins still on Adi's mind.

Little did she know that her fiancé was thinking the same too.

They arrived at the hospital with little time to spare.

As soon as they got into the waiting room, it was time to go.

Dr Morris was waiting there for her.

Dr Morris was her Mom's gynaecologist, and had become hers after Dr Richardson retired.

'Heya Adi, how's your mom and the boys?'

'Yeah, they're fine.'

'I'm just sorry that I couldn't deliver them.'

'Yeah, Mom has a habit of doing that. My brother and I were born in the desert outside the Grand Canyon, my brothers were born in a hairdressers and a public toilet and my 5 year old sister was born in a church. It's turned into the Cuddy tradition, so don't be surprised if I end up delivering elsewhere.'

Dr Morris chuckled.

'Strange , eh? Let's get started shall we?'

Adi laid on the bed and lifted up her shirt.

She felt the cold gel, and then the Doppler on her skin.

'You said on the phone you'd been getting some sickness?'

'Not some, a lot. I never got it this bad with Ariel.'

'I think I can see why your sickness is so bad. Your partner's a doctor, maybe he can tell us.'

She turned the screen around to Chase.

He gasped.

'Honey? What is it? Is something wrong?'

'Adi, babe, we're gonna need to borrow some money from your parents.'

'Why?'

'There's 3 of them sweetie.'

'What the hell? Triplets?'

'Yeah.'

'Does it run in your family?'

'I'm not sure. Hang on, I had cousins back in Australia that were triplets.'

'Any idea on the sex?' asked Adi, eager to know.

'I can see 2 boys and 1 girl.'

'That equals it out a bit,' said Chase. 'Two of each now.'

He kissed Adi passionately.

'We gotta call Mom,' she said. 'We're gonna have to move House, and we need more money to do that. Be prepared to grovel and beg.'


	35. Mommy? Daddy?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 35: Mommy? Daddy?

Adi was nervous, she had to tell her Mom, Dad, brothers and sisters that she was having 3 babies.

Not 1, not 2, but 3.

There's gonna be 30 little fingers and 30 little toes.

6 little eyes, 6 little arms, and 6 little legs.

Oh my god!

It just sunk into Adi that she and Chase were actually having triplets.

And it occurred to her the immense stretch marks she was gonna get.

And the fact that the whole naming process meant that they would have to come up with at least 9 names for the 3, which meant about 18 on the shortlist!!!

It was all too much to think about.

And she had to grovel to her parents for money to get a decent sized house for all 6 of them.

Well, she thought.

No time like the present.

She squeezed Chase's hand, and they went into the house.

OMG she thought

Everyone's here!

Even Wilson!

She breathed deeply, and went in to hug her Mom and Dad.

'Adi, sweetie, what's wrong? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?'

'No,' she said slowly.

'They're fine.'

'They're?' asked House.

'So it is twins then?'

Adi shook her head.

'More like triplets Mom.'

Cuddy dropped the plate she was holding, and House gave Chase an evil glare.

'Jesus Christ, the naming thing your mother insists on is gonna get worse this time, it was bad enough with Levi and Dill.'

Cuddy slapped House on the arm.

'Ahhh,' he screamed. 'Spousal abuse! Call 911.'

Cuddy laughed at her husband's humour. She pulled Adi into a tight hug.

'I'm happy for you baby. How do you feel?'

'I'm happy, I think. It's only just sunk in.'

'Chase,' growled House.

'Yes House?' asked Chase.

'Come and have a beer to celebrate the good news.'

Chase exhaled, House smirked.

He knew that Kangaroo Boy would react that way.

He smirked again, at his pure evil geniousness

'I gather you wanna talk about money?' asked Cuddy.

'Why would you think that?' asked Adi.

'Because you live in a 2 bedroom apartment, and with triplets, you're gonna need at least another 2 rooms. It's a good thing really that your father and I see these things coming. When you were born, we started to put away any money we could for your futures. We did the same for your brothers and sisters. Each one of the girls had a wedding fund, you all had a college fund, and then there was some money put aside for when you needed it most. None of you would know about it until you needed it. Reuben got his when he moved in with Michelle and Adelaide, now it's time for you to get yours.'

'Oh my God.'

'I'll get my chequebook and write you out a check for the amount.'

She picked up her chequebook, wrote it out and signed it. She gave Adi the cheque. Adi gasped.

'$500,000? You serious?'

'Your father and I actually earn a lot of money you know.'

'Wow.'

'Robbie!' she called out to Chase.

'Yeah?'

'Let's go househunting, you're never gonna believe this.'


	36. The Perfect Home

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 36: The Perfect Home

Adi sighed.

She and Chase had seen so many houses, but she didn't like any of them.

Chase wasn't fussed, but she had really specific ideas about what she wanted.

She wanted at least 4 bedrooms, maybe 5.

She needed a finished basement for her music teaching and for Chase to use as an office.

She wanted a big yard, maybe they could even get a dog to go in it.

But the demands she was making was making her a particularly difficult customer.

Their real estate agent was starting to get annoyed.

'Okay, now if you don't like this place, there is nothing I can do for you. A little bit under at $450,000. But it is at a bargain price. This kind of place could easily get twice that in a better economic environment. 5 bedrooms, attic, small room that could be used as a playroom, finished basement, huge back yard. It's traditional, yet modern, and a perfect family home. It even has a big driveway.'

Adi's eyes lit up. It had everything she wanted and more.

She walked in.

Instantly she was amazed.

The bedrooms were big, the yard was amazing.

And it was cheap enough that they had plenty of money left to decorate it.

And buy a people carrier or a van for when the kids come along.

You can't fit them all in a 5 seater.

Chase was in awe.

'Sweetie, this is the one.'

They put in an offer, and it was accepted.

They couldn't wait to move in.


	37. Moving In

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 37: Moving In...

It was getting close to Adi and Chase's moving in day.

By this time, Adi was 5 months pregnant.

Mobility was starting to become a problem for her, so she stayed at Cuddy's designing the rooms while Chase packed.

She decided on a brown and cream teddy bear theme for one of the boys rooms.

She decided on a blue and green theme for the other boys room, just like Levi and Dillon had.

The little girl, Adi had decided would have a purple themed room, as she had decided to do Ariel's pink, like a princess.

The playroom was gonna have a rainbow theme, all bright cheery colours.

She picked out the colours, borders, furniture, carpets, everything.

She'd ordered everything online, and it was being delivered soon.

Chase and Wilson had set aside a week to put everything together.

It was gonna take a while.

So they decided to get Taub, Foreman, Reuben and Aaron to help too.

Men had come to put in the kitchen, while the other's got started on painting the rooms.

One week later, the very exhausted men had finished.

Adi stepped into the new house.

She was amazed.

It all looked soo good.

She couldn't have been happier.

She helped Chase move all the clothes etc in, and they were completely moved in.

Now they had to plan the wedding.


	38. NamingAgain

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House. **

Chapter 38: Naming....Again

The House clan sat around the table once more, like they have done for many years and many births.

Yes, this was the House name a baby time.

Adi had reached 6 months, and the babies were looking fine and healthy.

It was time to name them.

Reuben had done some research on names. He wanted to act like Adi for a change, she always picked the deep meaningful names.

'Right guys, we need 3 suggestions for first name of baby boy 1.'

'Adam.'

'Kai.'

'Joseph.'

'The shortlists are Adam and Kai.'

The majority voted for Kai.

'Okay, Kai needs a middle name. Hit us with 3 names.'

'Doron,' said Reuben. 'It means gift in Hebrew.'

'Robert,' said Joel. 'After his daddy.'

'Solomon,' said Ellie. 'We were studying about the king Solomon in school today.'

'We've shortlisted Doron and Robert.'

The table agreed that baby boy 1 should have 2 middle names.

Baby boy 1 was now Kai Doron Robert Chase.

'Now for baby boy 2. 3 first names.'

'Kevin.'

'Asher.'

'Andrew.'

'We like Kevin and Asher.'

After voting, the majority picked Asher. House thought it sounded cool, like a rock band dude or something.

'Right, middle names.'

'Reuben,' said Ellie. 'After big bro.'

'I like Maxwell,' said Aaron.

'What about Ahab,' said Reuben. 'It means uncle, brother, father.'

'We've decided to go with Reuben and Ahab.'

Not being able to decide again, they decided to use 2 middle names.

Baby boy 2 became Asher Ahab Reuben Chase.

'Now for the baby girl's first name.'

'Alice.'

'Esme.'

'Naomi.'

'We like Alice and Naomi.'

There was a vote. Alice was chosen.

'Now for middle names.'

'Emi, it means a beautiful blessing.'

'Kulap, it means Rose.'

'Ahava, it means love.'

Adi laughed.

They had been doing their research.

'We like all of them.'

After much deliberation, the baby girl became Alice Emi Ahava Chase.

Adi beamed.

Her and Chase's babies had names.

And they were the best names yet.


	39. Two’s Company, Three’s A Crowd

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 39: Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Adi was nervous.

She was the first Cuddy to ever not give birth naturally.

It was the day of her c-section.

She was 32 weeks pregnant, and afraid of her baby's not being born healthy.

Chase kept trying to reassure her, but she had this feeling, and she couldn't shake it, that something will go wrong. Experience had told her to always trust her instincts, so now she was terrified.

Cuddy had arranged all the best care for Adi at PPTH, and the whole of OB GYN's best doctors and midwives were on standby.

After packing up everything that Adi and the triplets would need, she and Chase set out to PPTH, where House and Cuddy waited for them.

Chase was overjoyed that today they would be welcoming Alice, Kai and Asher into the world, but Adi still couldn't shake that feeling of uneasiness.

After getting settled in, Adi was prepped for theatre with a local anaesthetic, so she could be awake when they were born.

Chase had scrubbed in so he could watch his first children be born.

He was so excited he could barely contain himself.

The procedure started.

Adi breathed deeply in anticipation.

She could not feel any pain, but the discomfort of feeling the scalpel in her flesh made her feel worse.

After 10 minutes, Asher Ahab Reuben Chase came into the world, screaming as loud as his little lungs would let him.

He was measured, weighed and cleaned up.

He was born at 3:40pm, weighing 3lbs 8oz and 16 ¼ inches long.

2 minutes later, Alice Emi Ahava Chase came into the world, screaming, but not as loud as her brother.

After being measured, weighed and cleaned up, the doctors told Chase and Adi the measurements.

'Beautiful baby girl, born 3:42pm, weighing 3lbs 11oz and 16 ¾ inches long.'

Another 2 minutes later, came Kai Doron Robert Chase, and all was silent.

Kai wasn't crying.

Adi gasped, and started to cry.

'He's not crying. Save my baby, please.'

After 5 minutes of resuscitation, Kai started to breathe.

Adi and Chase breathed a sigh of relief.

Kai weighed less than the others, he was 3lbs 2oz and 16 inches long.

His lungs were more underdeveloped than the other two, so they put him on a course of steroids.

All of the babies were taken to NICU to be put in an incubator as they were born so early.

Just as they were about to close, the surgeons had a problem.

Adi started to bleed, and lose blood very quickly.

Her heart stopped

After being shocked with the paddles, she came back.

The bleeding was so severe, the doctors took emergency action.

They could either give her a hysterectomy, or watch her bleed out.

After explaining the situation to Chase, they performed the procedure.

After closing her up, they took her to ICU to recover.

She knew something was going to go wrong.

She nearly lost her son, and she nearly died herself.

And now she couldn't have anymore children.

She always saw herself having a big family with Chase, like her parents have.

But it was just a dream now.


	40. Let's Get A Dog

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 40: Let's Get A Dog...

Adi and the triplets had been out of hospital for 2 weeks, and they were all doing good.

Adi was a bit weepy for a while that she was not far off of her 22nd birthday and couldn't have any more children.

Chase had taken time off work so that he was there for her on the good days and bad, reminding her that they had 4 beautiful children, and to thank god for them being strong and healthy.

But Adi had remained borderline depressed, she didn't have that smiley quality she usually had.

Chase had picked up on it all, and had set up a plan with Cuddy, House, Aaron and Reuben.

Aaron and the kids had been going on about getting a dog, and Reuben and Michelle wanted one for Adelaide to grow up with, so they all decided to go on a family outing, every single one of them, to a dog shelter to pick out the perfect dog.

Chase walked into the nursery to find Adi sitting by Kai's cot, stroking his face gently.

She had formed a special attachment to Kai, they had nearly lost their lives at the same time. Chase smiled. Kai was definitely gonna be a Momma's Boy. Alice was showing signs of being a Daddy's Girl. Asher was a bit of both.

'Sweetheart,' said Chase. 'Your Mom, Dad, Reuben, Michelle and the kids wanna take us out for the day. They've got a surprise. If you start getting dressed, I'll sort out Ariel and AKA.'

AKA was now the collective pet name for the triplets.

Asher

Kai

Alice

Now affectionately known as AKA by friends and family.

After getting dressed and sorting out the kids, Chase and Adi got in the car and drove to House and Cuddy's house.

Leaving no clues to where they were going, Chase followed House's car and Reuben's to the shelter. Everyone got out the car, the baby's all loaded into their buggies.

'What's going on?' asked Adi.

'Well, honey, we're all so worried about you, you seem different. You're not the happy, smiley Adi we all love. So we've been talking about it, and all 3 of our houses want to get a dog, so here we are.'

Adi squealed, and hugged Chase.

Ever since she got pregnant, she had been begging Chase for a dog, but Chase thought that with 4 kids and a dog, it would be too hectic. Now he had changed his mind.

They went into the shelter, and diverted to the dogs section.

House, Cuddy and the kids picked out a sweet border collie, named Lola. She got on so well with the kids, even animal weary Rachel loved her.

Michelle and Reuben picked out a cute fluffy white Samoyed, called Zeppelin. Reuben found his name funny as he loved the band Led Zeppelin.

It was time for Adi and Chase to pick out a dog.

Ariel had wandered off and had found a baby Siberian Husky.

She started to babble to it.

Adi and Chase came around the corner to find their daughter.

They fell in love with how the Husky was with Ariel.

This was their dog.

They looked at the sign.

It was a boy called Blizzard.

Adi laughed.

'How original. A husky called Blizzard.'

Chase grinned.

The old Adi was back.


	41. Reversal

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 41: Reversal

House woke up, snuggled next to Cuddy.

He noticed something.

It was quiet in the House household.

Too quiet, House thought.

'Honey,' murmured Cuddy, as if sensing his thoughts.

'Aaron's gone to London with Lydia for the week, Joel's in DC on a class trip until Tuesday and Ellie's gone to Polly's for a birthday sleepover and will be back tonight, It's just us, Rachel, the twins and Lola.'

'How did I not notice the fact that 3 out of my 8 children are not here?'

'Babe, you had that case you just finished yesterday, you've been a bit preoccupied. Now just lay down and go back to sleep.'

'No, I won't be able to sleep now. I'm getting up. Do you fancy breakfast?'

'Hmmm, yeah, can you do pancakes?'

'Surely not Macadamia nut pancakes?'

Cuddy nodded eagerly.

'Lots please.'

'Honey, is there something you're not telling me?'

'No why?'

'You haven't touched Macadamia nut pancakes since you were pregnant with the boys.'

'God damn it, you're right.'

'Honey, is it so bad that we might be having another baby?'

'You try going through labour Greg. After you've gone past a certain point, your body cannot deal with it anymore. Being pregnant with the boys drained me. You saw what I was like.'

'But on the upside, we don't have to move House? The baby could have Adi or Ariel's old rooms.'

'And what if it's twins, like it so kindly runs in our family?'

'Well, we have 2 rooms....'

Cuddy hit Greg.

'Do not even think about it mister.'

Her voice softened.

'You've come a long way baby. I never thought I'd be the one against having more children and you'd be for it.'

'Well, since Adi and Reuben moved out, it's kinda getting lonely.'

She scoffed.

'Lonely? Greg, god dammit we have 6 out of 8 living here with us.'

'But, I miss our hustle and bustle,' he whined.

'Make that 7 children living with us,' said Cuddy. 'You're my 9th child.'

'Are you gonna take a test?'

'Yeah, they should be one in the bathroom.'

'Planning ahead?'

'No honey,' she replied sweetly. 'Adi took her test here when she found out she was pregnant with AKA, there was one left out of the 4 she bought.'

'She took 3 tests? Haha, one for each kid.'

'Just shut up.'

She got up and went into their ensuite bathroom.

House tried to follow her.

'Of all the things I let you watch, watching me pee is not one.'

He pouted.

'Don't worry sweetie, I'll come straight out and we can wait it out together.'

She went into the bathroom, and did her peeing on the stick thing.

She came out, and sat next to House on their bed.

The next 3 minutes were the longest of her life. And his.

Cuddy exhaled slowly.

'Time's up.'

She slowly moved her hands that were covering the result away.

Positive.

She was pregnant.

House hugged her.

'Greg,' said Cuddy softly.

'No more after this one. I'm going on the pill.'

'I'm sorry honey, my sperm just looovvvesss your eggs.'

She slapped him again.

'I think I should set up a hotline...My Pregnant Missus Beats Me.'

'Too right,' she replied.


	42. Breaking The News

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 42: Breaking The News.

Now that it had been confirmed that Cuddy, once again against the odds was carrying a baby, yes, only one this time, her and Greg sat down to decide how to break it to their children.

They started with Aaron, who they called on his cell in London.

'Yo,' answered Aaron.

'Hey Aaron, it's Mom and Dad. We got some news for you.'

'Mom, are you pregnant again?'

'Yes honey, why?'

'Reuben owes me 20 bucks.'

'Oh really?'

'No worries, awesome news by the way, I'll see you when I get home.'

'Ok, bye,' said Cuddy.

'I love you.'

'I love you too Mom.'

The line went dead.

'Well that was easy.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now it came to tell Reuben.

He was in the house anyway, visiting the others.

'Rube,' called House. 'In here a minute.'

Reuben came in.

'Hey Mom, Dad, what's up?'

House was trying to think how to put it, then this blurted out.

'You owe Aaron 20 bucks.'

'Dammit!' said Reuben.

'Congratulations Mom and Dad,' he said, softly kissing his Mom's cheek and shaking his dad's hand.

House grinned.

This was definitely too easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now it was time to call Joel in DC.

It had taken a lot of persuasion to let his teacher permit him to bring his cell with him.

And a good thing he did.

'Mom, why are you calling?'

'Just have some news honey. You're gonna be a big brother again.'

'Do I have to give up and/or share a room?'

'No.'

'Awesome. Mom, I gotta go, we're just pulling up outside the white house.'

'Okay honey, tell the president I said Hi. I love you baby.'

'Mom,' cringed Joel. Cuddy could almost imagine the look on his face.

'Okay, sweetie, bye.'

'Bye.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Telling Rachel and Ellie had been easy.

Mommy was gonna have a baby, just like when she had Levi and Dillon.

They asked a lot, like whether there was 2, or whether they were a boy or girl.

Ellie even asked how they were made, and Cuddy suggested that you have to ask God for a baby, and if a Mommy and Daddy love each other enough, God gives them one. That seemed to do for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Telling Adi was going to be difficult.

It was going to be a sensitive subject.

'Sweetie,' said Cuddy. 'I know things have been difficult lately for you, but I have some news for you. To tell you the truth, I'm worried how you will react, so I'm just gonna come out with it. Your father and I are having another baby. You're gonna be a big sister.'

Adi hugged her Mom close.

'Whatever my hormones are saying, and whatever I am depressed about now being able to have, you are my Mom, this little one is my little brother or sister. I'm happy for you.'

She got up and hugged House.

'Congratulations to your little swimmers daddy.'


	43. Not Another House Baby

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. This is your going away pressie. Don't forget me while you're away. xx

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 43: Not Another House Baby

It had only been a few days since House and Cuddy had announced to everyone the impending arrival of House baby number god knows how many.

There had been many jokes about House's potency amongst the family, seeing as he was getting close to 50 and had knocked up Cuddy once more with their 9th child.

House was marvelling at the amount of attention that he was getting.

His whole family, friends (well Wilson) and his colleagues were remarking on his skills as a lover and the skills of Little Greg and the swimmers.

Cuddy was embarrassed, not for herself, but for House.

He was such a private man that she was worried he'd become too closed off if this carried on.

But he seemed to be loving it.

She grinned.

Men and their egos.

Give men one comment about their potency and love-making skills, their ego would swell up like a balloon.

And Greg was no exception.

Things were also changing in the other House household.

Where Reuben lived with his wife Michelle and daughter Adelaide.

And there had been some other news in the family.

Once again, Michelle and Cuddy were expecting a baby at the same time.

Everyone commented on the extremely coincidental circumstances, while Cuddy and Michelle laughed it off.

They found it comical that an uncle/aunt and their nieces/nephews were born so close together.

The others just found it plain strange that Adelaide had started to call Levi and Dillon, 'Unca', which in her own little toddler way, was Uncle.

While the women were happy, Reuben was on edge.

He prayed to God and anyone else he could think of that he would be saved from Michelle's moodiness during pregnancy.

She nearly killed him last time.


	44. Planning

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 44: Planning

Adi and Chase started to plan their wedding.

They had to put it off when Adi had her hysterectomy, but now she was getting stronger, they decided now was better than never.

They had set their date, it was to be in 3 months, on the 6th July.

Adi wanted everything, and Chase wanted Adi to be happy.

So she got everything her way.

Adi had decided to have Ellie, Ariel and Rachel as flowergirls.

They were going to wear pretty light blue dresses with royal blue decoration. They looked so cute. They were going to scatter white rose petals down the aisle.

Adi had chosen Michelle as her matron of honour. She was going to wear a simple pale blue V-Necked dress, emphasising the first trimester breasts.

She had picked 3 friends from college to be her bridesmaids. Their names were Brittney, Megan and Abbey. She'd been close to them ever since she could remember. They were going to wear simple but well made pale blue silk strapless dresses with royal blue belts around the waist.

The bridesmaids would carry white orchids, while Adi would carry blue tulips with white orchids.

Adi's something blue would be her bridesmaids in their dress.

Adi's something old would be the traditional pearl necklace, passed down the Cuddy line for at least 100 years.

Adi's something new was a Tiffany watch, courtesy of her gorgeous bridesmaids.

Her something borrowed was the garter her mom wore when she married her dad.

Chase was more laid back about the wedding.

He picked his brother Scott as his best man, and Taub, Wilson and Foreman as his ushers.

Adi had picked out white roses for their buttonholes, to match the flower girls and their petals.

The wedding would be held at a big old fashioned manor outside, with a big party tent as it was a Summer Wedding.

Adi had planned every detail, she wanted the day to be perfect.


	45. Fragile

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 45: Fragile

Adi POV

I should not feel this way!

I should be feeling happy, happy that Robbie and I are getting married, but there's that feeling that I shouldn't feel.

I shouldn't envy my mom and sister in law for being pregnant.

The jealousy is driving me insane.

I don't choose to feel this way, but somehow I do.

In 6 months, they're gonna have a little baby each.

I'd always dreamt of having at least 6 children, to be like Mom and Dad with my husband. A massive family, loved, like the one I grew up with.

Not that Alice, Kai, Asher and Ariel won't be loved, if anything they'll be loved more, but I would've loved to have more.

Maybe we'll look into adoption when the kids are older.

But for now, I keep my feelings quiet, and smile when there's baby talk, because it'll break their hearts if they find out what I really feel inside.


	46. Adi Lisa Marie Chase

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 46: Adi Lisa Marie Chase

It was the 6th July, the date of Adi and Chase's wedding.

They had decided to keep the religious symbolism to a minimal, seeing as Chase was Catholic and Adi Jewish.

They also decided to write their own vows, to make the day more personal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adi was with her mom and bridesmaids, getting ready.

She had been left until last.

As her mom said, let's save the main attraction for last.

Keith, Cuddy's gay friend, was a hairdresser and had done the bridesmaids hair. Now it was Adi's turn, he got to work.

He washed it, dried it, straightened the unruly mess that followed and created an intricate up-do, finishing off with the tiara, setting off the look perfectly.

The bridesmaids squealed.

She looked so beautiful.

And it was now time to get out the dress.

It was such a well kept secret that none of the bridesmaids had seen it until now.

It was simple, elegant, very Adi.

It was very slinky and sexy, hugging her curves in all the right places.

Her make up was kept natural, to fit in with her simple but beautiful theme.

Adi inhaled and exhaled deeply.

It was time.

She was going to become Adi Lisa Marie Chase.

And she couldn't wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music started.

Ariel, Rachel and Ellie skipped down the aisle, dropping rose petals everywhere. Once they were done, they went and sat with Cuddy.

Wilson and Brittney started to walk down the aisle, followed by Abbey and Foreman, then Megan with Taub. Megan grimaced as the creep held onto her arm. She couldn't wait to shake him off.

Following the others, came Michelle and Scott, aka the best man and matron of honour.

They all stood on each side.

When they were in place, the bridal march started.

In the arms of House, Adi came walking slowly up the aisle, House limping next to her.

Chase's eyes lit up as soon as soon as he saw Adi.

She was breath taking.

Before he knew it, House and Adi were right in front of him.

'And who gives this woman to this man?'

'I do,' said House. 'As Gregory Michael House, her father.'

'So be it.'

House kissed Adi's cheek softly, then went to Cuddy's side.

The registrar began

'We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Adi and Robert, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and blooms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Adi and Robert be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.

I understand that Adi and Robert have decided to write their own vows. So Adi, would you like to go first?'

'Robert, I've never met anyone as perfect as you. You've completed my life and given me everything I could ever dream of. I knew that I was in love with you from the moment I met you, and I knew that my life would never be full without you in it in some way. I want to marry you, to wake up every morning next to you, and look at the wedding ring on your finger. I want to look back on this day as the happiest day of my life. You've met my expectations of the perfect partner and exceeded them. And here, in front of all our friends, I swear to always be there, until my dying day, for you and our children. All 4 of them.'

Chase wiped a tear from his eye.

'I know our religions differ, but this was always one of my favourite passages. For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace.

There was a time for me to fall in love with you, a time for us to have children and marry. We have our own perfect little life, and I know that we'll always be there for each other. We've been through so much already, and now we make the ultimate commitment, the ultimate expression of our love. And I promise to always be there for all 4 of our children, and you as my wife.'

Adi welled up. She was so glad that Chase saw Ariel as his own.

"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow.

Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chase kissed Adi softly, not wanting to get the third degree from House about playing tonsil tennis with Adi.

They walked back down the aisle, and made their way over to the hall where their reception would be held.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adi and Chase were preparing for their first dance as man and wife.

Amazed by Lonestar came on.

They started to sway.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

'Today's been perfect,' said Adi.

'I love you Mr Chase.'

'I love you too Mrs Chase.'


	47. Tragedy

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 47: Tragedy

3 months had passed since Adi and Chase's wedding, and Cuddy was 7 months pregnant, with a baby girl, which they had decided to name Diana Cassandra Aurora House.

Cuddy was not due to start her maternity leave for another month, so she worked lighter shifts.

While at the hospital, she started to feel uneasy.

Then pain quickly followed.

She put it down to Braxton Hicks and carried on working.

But it got worse.

She was rushed to OB GYN where Diana came into the world very quickly.

Luckily House was there in time.

Once Diana was born, she was quickly taken away from Cuddy.

She couldn't hear crying.

She was getting very worried.

Her gynaecologist came over to her.

'What are you doing? Go and save my baby. Save Diana.'

'I'm sorry Mrs House, we can't. Your daughter has been dead for at least 2 weeks. There is nothing we can do. You can hold her and say goodbye, if you like.'

Cuddy wailed, and cried into House's shoulder as he sobbed softly.

'Not again,' said House. 'I prayed we would never have to go through this again. After Madison.'

Madison, their first child, born before Adi and Reuben, was born perfectly fine, unlike Diana, but had died at 6 weeks from Cot Death or SIDS. It broke their hearts, and they spent most of their time praying it never happened again. But now it had.

Dr Morris handed Diana to Cuddy, and House cuddled up to both of them.

Cuddy began to sing, like she had done to all her children.

_**Hush now my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream**_

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...

You're safe now

_**And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us too...**_

She sobbed uncontrollably as she sang.

Her baby couldn't cry.

But her baby was safe from pain.

In heaven, watching over them all.


	48. I'm Wishing On A Star

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 48: I'm Wishing On A Star

It was the day of Diana's funeral, and the House family were full of sorrow.

They were gathering to mourn the loss of their daughter, niece, aunt, grand-daughter, cousin and godchild.

As the music played, Reuben walked in holding Diana's tiny pink coffin, as House, Cuddy, the kids, Wilson, House's Mom and other family members walked up the centre.

_**I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means**_

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means

And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes  
And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done

I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me

Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go, for me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow

I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never

I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means

And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people we've ever been  
And I'm hopin' on all the days to come and days to go  
And I'm hopin' on days of lovin' you so

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
Oh;oh;oh;  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
oh, oh, ah, ah

I'm wishing on a star, oh,oh  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star, baby  
To follow wherever you might be

Wishing in a star, oh, oh  
To follow where you are, oh, oh, ah, ah

Reuben gently placed the coffin on the platform, and the others placed white roses on the top. They took their seats.

'The death of a child is something that is inevitable, but when it happens, it cuts us deep. Diana never got to live to see the light of day, to meet her siblings or feel the sunshine on her face, but nevertheless, she was loved by her family dearly. I now invite Diana's mother and father, Greg and Lisa, to say a reading for their child.'

_**I'll lend you for a little while  
A child of mine, God said  
For you to love the while she lives  
And mourn for when she's dead  
It may be six or seven years,  
Or forty-two or three  
But will you, till I call her back  
Take care of her for me?**_

_**She'll bring her charms to gladden you  
And - should her stay be brief,  
You'll have her lovely memories  
As a solace for your grief  
I cannot promise she will stay  
For all from earth returns  
But there are lessons taught below  
I want this child to learn.**_

Cuddy started to cry and could not continue, so House started to read for her.

_**I've looked the whole world over  
In my search for teachers true  
And from all beings that crowd life's land  
I have chosen you  
Now, will you give her all your love  
Nor think the labor vain.  
Nor hate me when I come to take  
This lent child back again**_

_**I fancied that I heard you say  
"Dear Lord, Thy will be done.  
For all the joys Thy child will bring  
The risk of grief we'll run  
We will shelter her with tenderness  
We'll love her while we may -  
And for the happiness we have now know  
Forever grateful stay."**_

_**But should the angels come for her  
Much sooner than we'd planned,  
We'll brave the bitter grief that comes  
And try to understand**_

They stepped down from the podium, and hugged their children tightly.

Reuben went to the front and picked up his sister's coffin.

The congregation moved out to the cemetery, where the tiny coffin was placed in the ground.

Each member held a white rose, and threw it into the whole in the ground.

A quick prayer was said, then the whole was filled.

The wake was solemn and quiet, just a few drinks at a local pub.

They couldn't gather to celebrate her life as she was dead before she was born.

Everyone hurt at the loss.

It would take a long time to grieve and mourn.


	49. I Can't Take That Chance

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Here's the deal, I'm going on holiday Monday, but am gonna be swamped with getting packed etc, so I'm gonna write a lot of chapters tonight.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 49: I Can't Take That Chance.

It had been 3 months since Diana had died, and things had changed.

Reuben and Michelle had welcomed another girl into the world.

Her name was Kayla Juliana Scarlett House.

And Cuddy and House had some more news.

They were expecting again.

House was happy that maybe this baby would help them come to terms with Diana's death, but Cuddy was distraught

She couldn't go through another pregnancy, risking losing her baby again.

House and Cuddy talked about it a lot.

Cuddy wanted to abort, but House, even though he wasn't religious, did not believe in abortion.

Maybe some time ago he was fine with it, but it's different with your own.

Cuddy was adamant that they abort, but a chat with Adi made her realise how precious life is.

Though she may be in for heartbreak, she can't stop something that's already started.

After this baby, Cuddy would go on the pill, but while she was pregnant, she would stay that way.

Yet another House baby was on the way.


	50. Stalker

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! So sorry for not posting sooner, have been on holiday for 2 weeks and had writers block.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 50: Stalker.

Cuddy got up at 3am to go downstairs and get some food and water.

She was 4 months pregnant now, and had found out that she and House were having twins again.

She rubbed her stomach gently, and made her way to the fridge, getting out a tub of ice cream and some water.

She perched herself on the chaise longue by the window, looking out into the street.

Staring into space, Cuddy felt at peace.

She had everything; husband, many children, she even had 6 grandchildren with one on the way.

Lisa Cuddy couldn't be happier.

Something caught her eye as she stared ahead.

A car, red?

She had noticed this car many times parked outside her house.

Fed up with this car being here around the clock, she stuck her head out of the window and yelled 'what do you want from me?'

Her ex Neil Madden stuck his head out of the car window and very calmly said 'Revenge.'

As he sped away, she noted down his license plate.

It was a Florida Plate...A62 RYK, red Honda

When the morning came, she would tell Greg and call the police.

Before she had kids, she probably wouldn't have.

She probably would've dealt with it herself, but now she had a family to think about.

She had her kids and unborn babies to think about.

Morning came and Cuddy told Greg about what she had seen.

'Honey, what happened with this guy to make him hate you so much?'

'We dated before you and I got together in college. When we became friends and I fell in love with you, I left him. He's deranged, I don't know why he's waited this long. I'm scared Greg.'

'I know baby,' he said as he hugged her close.

Nothing was mentioned to the children so there was a calm atmosphere at breakfast.

Hearing the post, Aaron went to go and get it.

'Bills, junk, more bills, pizza menu, bank statement, hand written letter for you Mom.'

He gave her the letter.

House gently took it away from her.

'Just in case,' he whispered.

He tore open the letter and started to read it.

Lisa

You bitch, you broke my heart. You had me, I looked after you, I loved you more than everything, and you left me for that jumped up jerk House. It's been over 20 years, but I hear you married to him now? You have kids with him too, I hear. And grandkids. You should be losing sleep on whether they're safe or not.

My wife just left me, you have the perfect life I wanted with her. And you were the first woman to break my heart.

Two words,

Watch out

X

'Honey, what does it say?'

'Never mind,' replied House. 'Let's call the police, this is getting out of control.'

She snatched the letter off House and read it.

'Oh my God.'


	51. Watch Out

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! So sorry for not posting sooner, have been on holiday for 2 weeks and had writers block.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 51: Watch Out

Cuddy exhaled deeply.

'This can't be happening. We have to warn the others.'

She picked up the phone and called Adi.

'Hey sweetie, it's Mom. Is Reuben, Michelle and the children at yours? Okay, I need you all to get over here ASAP. Something's going on and we could all be at risk.'

'Okay Mom, we'll be right there.'

Half an hour later, Adi, Chase, Michelle, Reuben and the kids showed up.

All of the kids went down to the basement to play while House, Cuddy, Adi, Chase, Reuben, Michelle and Aaron sat in the living room.

Cuddy began to speak.

'We need to start being careful. I/We are being stalked by an ex of mine. I met him before I met your dad, and I left him when I fell for your dad. He, Neil, has had a bad time of it lately, his wife has left him, and he always was mentally unstable, so he's started watching us. He blames me for his bad time in life as the first woman to break his heart, and he sees our family as the perfect one he never got the chance to have. He knows about all of you children, and the grandchildren. He's coming after us all.'

She took out an old picture and showed it to them all.

'This is him. Neil Madden. He hadn't changed much, his hair is shorter and graying. When the younger ones come up, I'm going to show it to them so they know to stay away from him if they see him.'

They all nodded in agreement.

After showing the pictures to the children and making them swear that they'd never talk to him or go with him if he asked. The childminder of the younger children was warned not to let him pick the kids up, and so were the school. Cuddy was hellbent on protecting her family from him.

She picked up the phone and called her friend Katie, who was a detective at NYPD.

'Katie, its Lisa. No, this isn't a personal call, unfortunately. I need your help. My family and I are being threatened by an ex of mine from college. He's been waiting outside the house, and he sent a threatening letter this morning about me, my husband, children and grandchildren. Oh I forgot to tell you I was a grandmother now. Adi has 4 and Reuben has 2 with one on the way.'

'I'll be on my way. Keep strong and don't let anyone else touch the letter.'

Within 10 minutes, Katie McBride had arrived at the House residence.

Cuddy showed her the letter and the old photo of Neil.

She also gave Katie the number plate she wrote down and a description of the car.

After a catch up with House and the kids, Katie left to go and speak to a judge about a restraining order and patrol officers about tracking Neil down and arresting him.


	52. Tattoo

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! So sorry for not posting sooner, have been on holiday for 2 weeks and had writers block.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 52: Tattoo...

It was a good day in the House household.

They had been informed that Neil Madden had been arrested and jailed for assaulting a police officer during his arrest. The restraining order had also come through, he couldn't come within 100ft of any of the House family.

Cuddy was relieved.

Her babies were safe again.

House had been talking about getting a new tattoo.

He already had a sun and moon, which represented him and Cuddy, she being the sun and him the moon. He also had a motorbike which Aaron had made him get when he was younger for all of his sons. He also had a cross with Madison's name and death date on there.

He decided when he went this time, he would add Diana's name and death date to the cross, and get a tattoo in memory of all of his daughters.

He asked them what they wanted, and they decided on a mermaid.

House grinned. His daughters wanted him to have a nice sexy mermaid inked on his body.

Then Adi burst his bubble and said that the mermaid had to be wearing something over her breasts, she couldn't be topless.

House pouted.

They all decided that House's mermaid would have dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin, just like the children.

They picked blue for the colour for the mermaid scales, so it wasn't too girly for their daddy.

Cuddy smiled at the interaction.

Everything was normal again.

Her family were safe, she could sleep at night knowing they were.

She was slightly upset that she didn't have the opportunity to get another tattoo, but she rationalised that she already had one to represent all of the important people in her life. She had angel wings for Madison and Diana, a diamond for her daughters, some musical notes for the boys and a heart for Greg.

Once House had his tattoo done, he couldn't wait to show it off.

It worked both ways really.

It represented his daughters, who he loved very much, and it was sexy and cool, which got him lots of compliments from people who had seen it.

Even the artist had said it was some of his best work.

Even Adi got a tattoo done, she had a tattoo for the triplets of a tribal sun that reminded her of the triplets hair to join her little mermaid tattoo for Ariel and her hummingbird tattoo representing her and Chase.


	53. Asshole Andrews

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! The ideas seem to be flowing nicely today lol x

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 53: Asshole Andrews

Cuddy was 5 months pregnant now, they had discovered at their appointment last week that they were having a boy and a girl.

In one month they would be deciding their names.

She couldn't wait to hold her babies in her arms, protect them forever. S

he wanted to take a longer maternity leave than usual this time, so she could spend more time with her family.

But sadly, she still had 2 more months of work.

And an important meeting with Mr Andrews, a potential new donor for the hospital.

Mr Andrews came into her office.

He was tall in stature, about 6ft 3 or 4, middle aged, with a bald patch on his crown and a beer belly.

'Ah, Dr Cuddy. Nice to finally see you.'

'The same to you, Mr Andrews.'

'I see congratulations are in order. Your first?'

'If only, Mr Andrews, these are my 11th and 12th. I have 8 other children at home.'

'And the other 2?'

'Died as babies.'

'I'm very sorry. So who's the lucky man?'

'Erm, Dr Greg House?'

'House? God that man is a right jackass.'

He cosied up to her.

'Surely with a cripple like House, your needs are not...satisfied?'

'Excuse me? My needs are very satisfied, thank you very much. Even with his leg, my husband has given me 12 children, he has been the greatest father, husband and grandfather anyone could ever wish for.'

'Grandfather? You must be one old broad if you have grandchildren.'

Cuddy sat upright.

'How dare you? Leave my office now, our hospital does not need donations from people like you!'

That was when he started to get angry.

'You stupid bitch, you won't hear the last of me. I'll make you regret it.'

'Been there, got that, have given the t-shirt to charity. And you must be some sick old man if you want to nail another man's wife, who he is happily married to while she is carrying his twins?'

He hit her in the face.

She fell to the floor.

She winced and grabbed her stomach.

Sensing he had done some damage, Andrews decided to make a swift exit.

Barely unable to move, Cuddy managed to manoeuvre herself to the phone.

She dialled House's extension.

'House, Andrews tried it on with me, he insulted you. He hit me House, and now my stomach hurts and I can't get up.'

'Okay honey, stay still, I'll be over straight away.'

House rushed over as soon as he put the phone down and helped Cuddy up.

After a quick ultrasound, House deemed the babies ok, but insisted on Cuddy taking her maternity leave now.

Cuddy agreed, she wanted to spend more time with the children anyway, and now was the perfect opportunity. With Wilson covering for her, the hospital would be in good hands.


	54. Happy Birthday Boys

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! Ideas flowing still x

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 54: Happy Birthday Boys

It was Levi and Dillon's 3rd birthday, and seeing as Cuddy had lots of spare time, she organised a big party for them.

Seeing as Levi and Dillon had a major obsession with doughnuts, she had bought a massive Krispy Kreme doughnuts birthday cake, with 3 candles on each side for each. The boys were going to love it.

She had organised a BBQ in the garden seeing as it was a nice day in the summer.

She'd gone to town with the food; burgers, hot dogs, marinated chicken, steaks.

She'd even hired a massive party tent to put in the garden and had set up extra garden furniture.

Cuddy was determined that her boys would have the best birthday.

She bought party favors and put them in pink or blue bags.

She bought Levi a small piano, some new toy cars, a tricycle and some new books and puzzles.

Dillon had been also been bought a tricycle, a mini drum kit, some playdough, and some books and puzzles.

Between the boys was a new jungle gym for the garden.

She'd even asked Aaron's girlfriend Lydia to do the banner.

She'd sent out all the invites and had even bought the boys a new outfit each to wear on the day.

It was a magical day and everyone left very happy.

House was glad that Cuddy had found a way to administrate in a less stressful atmosphere.


	55. Naming For The Billionth Time

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! With thanks to Brittney and Sam, AKA HughLaurieLover and Preppi101 for helping me with names.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 53: Naming For The Billionth Time 

Cuddy was 6 months pregnant, and yet again, it was time to name the twins.

Michelle was also 6 months pregnant, so it was time for her and Reuben's baby boy to be named.

They started with Reuben and Michelle's little baby boy.

Michael or Luke was the shortlist.

They chose Luke as it meant the third child.

Shortlists for Luke's middle name were Dominic or Stephen.

Dominic was chosen.

So baby boy became Luke Dominic House.

Now the more tedious task of choosing names for the twins.

They decided to go with the girl first.

Shortlists for her first name were Olivia and Zoey.

The majority picked Zoey.

It was either Lorena, Adela or Grace for the middle name.

Not being able to decide between Adela and Grace, they chose both.

Baby girl was now Zoey Adela Grace House.

The other baby boy was up next.

They picked Wyatt or Benjamin for the shortlist.

Wyatt won by a majority.

Middle names were between Carmine, Joseph and Darcy.

Deciding Darcy was too girly, they voted for Carmine and Joseph.

So once again, the babies had been named

Luke Dominic House

Zoey Adela Grace House

Wyatt Carmine Joseph House.


	56. We're Going To The Zoo!

apBet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! With thanks to Brittney and Sam, AKA HughLaurieLover and Preppi101 for helping me with names.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 56: We're going to the zoo!

Cuddy was making the most of the time she had left before Zoey and Wyatt were born, so she decided to gather the family up and take them to the zoo.

It was going to be difficult to organise travelling arrangements as Cuddy and Michelle were heavily pregnant and not allowed to drive.

Reuben took his car with Michelle, Adelaide and Kayla in it. They had to leave early because Kayla had a check up.

Adi took her van with Alice, Kai, Asher, Ariel, Joel and Chase.

Aaron took House's van with House, Levi, Dillon, Cuddy, Rachel and Ellie.

Aaron and House in the same car were not a good combination.

When put together, they put on some rock music and sang uncontrollably.

Today's choice of music was ACDC's highway to hell.

_**Living easy  
Loving free  
Season ticket for a one way ride  
Asking nothing  
Leave me be  
Taken everything in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Going down  
By the time  
My friends are gonna be there too, eh**_

I'm on a highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan  
Paid my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey momma  
Look at me  
I'm on my way to the Promised Land, wooh

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Mmm, don't stop me  
Eh,Eh,Eh

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to  
Hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

And I'm goin' down,all the waa-ay-aay, wohh  
M-on the highway to hell

The atmosphere in Reuben's car was calmer, as the kids slept and their parents quietly spoke. But in Adi's car, everyone was up and Ace Of Base playing loudly.

_**She leads a lonely life  
She leads a lonely life**_

When she woke up late in the morning  
Light and the day had just begun  
She opened up her eyes and thought  
O what a morning  
It_**'**__**s not a day for work  
It**__**'**__**s a day for catching tan  
Just laying on the beach and having fun  
She**__**'**__**s going to get you**_

All that she wants is another baby  
She_**'**__**s gone tomorrow boy  
All that she wants is another baby  
All that she wants is another baby  
She**__**'**__**s gone tomorrow boy  
All that she wants is another baby**_

All that she wants - all that she wants

So if you are in sight and the day is right  
She_**'**__**s a hunter you**__**'**__**re the fox  
The gentle voice that talks to you  
Won**__**'**__**t talk forever  
It**__**'**__**s a night for passion  
But the morning means goodbye  
Beware of what is flashing in her eyes  
She**__**'**__**s going to get you**_

All that she wants...

Cuddy had loved this song when it first came out in 1992.

Adi and Reuben were only young then, about 5 years old.

They finally arrived at the zoo.

Guessing that they wouldn't be able to find enough room in a cafe to seat all of them, Cuddy had brought a picnic.

The hampers she bought were packed full of sandwiches, snacks, baby food, chips, fruit, cake, you name it, she brought it.

After eating, they started to wander around the zoo.

Adi fell in love with a cute ring tailed Lemur, while Chase was particularly interested in the kangaroos and wallabies.

The triplets loved watching the fish swim around the aquarium, and Ariel kept trying to talk to a baby lion cub.

Cuddy thought that a white tiger they found was so beautiful. She wanted to take it home. She changed her mind though when she heard that she had killed her mate and been dubbed the Black Widow tiger.

House thought the snakes were interesting, he even got to hold one. He loved scaring the kids with it.

Ellie and Rachel loved the meerkats, they tried to feed them but were told off by staff.

Aaron liked the sharks; he found them very free and misunderstood creatures.

Joel liked the leopards because of how active they were. He could identify with them. He was a fast runner and very athletic, just like the leopard.

Levi and Dillon liked the elephants, they kept trying to squirt water out of their noses just like them, but ended up choking.

Reuben loved the birds of prey show; he was fascinated by how they trained them to do those sorts of stunts.

Michelle found the butterfly sanctuary beautiful as there were so many different types of butterflies in so many colors.

Adelaide liked the giraffes, and Kayla remained indifferent as she slept through the whole day.

After a whole day of managing 2 hormonal pregnant women and 11 kids, the others were in desperate need of getting home and sleeping.

It had been a taxing day, and probably the last chance of being together as a family for a while.


	57. Synchronised Birthing

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Brittney you are a lifesaver! With thanks to Brittney and Sam, AKA HughLaurieLover and Preppi101 for helping me with names.

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 57: Synchronised Birthing

Cuddy and Michelle were both 9 months pregnant and waiting any day now for the arrival of their babies.

As House and Reuben still had to work, Cuddy and Michelle had decided to have a girly day.

Everyone was working, except them, so Cuddy had come over to Michelle and Reuben's.

Levi, Dillon, Adelaide and Kayla were all sleeping in the bedrooms. Rachel, Ellie and Joel were at school, and Aaron was at college, while Adi, Chase, Reuben and House worked.

So with a tub of ice cream each and a takeout menu for every place in town in hand, they were ready. They had got their husbands to stock up on dvd's, especially chick flicks.

They chose The American President first, because they both had the hots for Michael Douglas in his younger days.

While drooling over him, both of the women started to feel weird.

Michelle started to have cramps, followed by Cuddy.

This was not good.

Picking up the phone, Cuddy called House, who then called Adi, Reuben, Chase, Wilson and his entire team to go and deliver Zoey, Wyatt and Luke.

Needless to say, it was going to get crowded in that House.

Arriving almost instantly, House immediately went to Cuddy and Reuben to Michelle.

Adi and Reuben stayed up by Cuddy and Michelle's head, reassuring them and trying not to be killed.

Taub and Foreman went to get everything that they would need, while House, Chase, Thirteen and Wilson set on getting Zoey, Wyatt and Luke out of their mom's.

House and Thirteen took Cuddy, and Wilson and Chase took Michelle.

After lots of pushing, swearing and assaulting, Wyatt Carmine Joseph House and Luke Dominic House arrived at the same time exactly with lots of crying.

After a few anxious minutes, Zoey Adela Grace House made her way into the world, screaming before she was even out.

They were cleaned up and their Mom's held them close.

House called 2 ambulances, and sat close to Cuddy, stroking her hair.

'Well done baby,' he said softly.

'No more babies now Greg.'

'I know sweetheart, but anyway, we've had a good run.'

'I have spent majority of my adult life pregnant with your children!'

'And you've loved every minute.'


	58. Remember When?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 57: Remember when?

House and Cuddy had not had much time to be together after Zoey and Wyatt were born, so when they were 4 weeks old and settled into a routine, Cuddy decided that her and House needed a night out together as a couple.

Adi and Chase had volunteered to babysit the brood, along with Wilson for moral support.

After looking on the internet, she found out that the Who was in town. House loved their music, and she liked them too, so she booked tickets.

She surprised him after the morning ruckus had finished.

He was so happy. The look on his face melted Cuddy's heart even more.

They got there with time to spare, grabbed a bite, and bought some concert merchandise.

'Do you realise,' said Cuddy. 'The last time we came here, I was pregnant with Adi and Reuben?'

'Oh yeah, they kept kicking in time with the beat. One of the proudest moments of my life. I have many, and that's one of them.'

They found their seats and sat down.

After some pathetic warm up acts, the main attraction came to the stage.

_**Knowing  
Is **__**what people**__** tell you  
That you're thinking wrong  
Embrace you,  
But they really mean "So long"**_

You talk to them  
They laugh aloud  
Yet they run to you  
In any crowd

Please _**talk to me**__** again  
I need you**_

We're dancing  
We will come and dance near you  
We want to learn  
Let us come and sitar with you

Distort my ears when  
The music's loud  
Yet you raise your hatchet  
In the yellow crowd

Please _**talk to me**__** again  
I need you**_

Knowing  
Is _**what people**__** tell you  
That you're thinking wrong  
Embrace you,  
But they really mean "So long"**_

You talk to them  
They laugh aloud  
Yet they run to you  
In any crowd

Please _**talk to me**__** again  
I need you**_

'Honey,' said Cuddy. 'Remember when we were attempting to get back together after the whole Stacy incident? You sung this outside my window.'

'Sure do. I needed you so badly. I was such a fool.'

_**Whiskey Man's **__**my friend**__**, he's with me nearly all the time  
He always joins me when I drink, and we get on just fine**_

Nobody has ever seen him, I'm _**the only one**__**  
Seemingly I must be mad, Insanity is fun  
If that's the way it's done**_

Doctors say he just a figment of my twisted mind  
If they can't see my Whiskey Man they must be going blind

Two men dressed in white collected me two days ago  
They said there's only room for one and Whiskey Man can't go

Whiskey Man will waste away if he's left on his own  
I can't even ring him 'cause he isn't on the phone  
Hasn't got a home

Life is very gloomy in my little padded cell  
It's a shame there wasn't room for Whiskey Man as well

Whiskey Man's _**my friend**__**, he's with me nearly all the time  
He always joins me when I drink, and we get on just fine  
Just fine**_

House laughed.

'This song could probably be part of the soundtrack of my life. Insanity, whiskey, hallucinating, the asylum.'

'At least it's not the entire collection of Whitney Houston songs,' muttered Cuddy.

'What's that honey?'

'Nothing,' she said, thinking about how tragic her life was before Greg and when they were separated.

_**Doctor, there's something wrong with me  
My health is not all that it used to be  
**__**My heart**__** is out of beat, I got chokers on my feet  
My eyesight's getting dimmer, I can't see**_

Doctor thanks for seeing me today, I'm glad,  
I've got every _**sickness**__** there is to be had  
I had **__**whooping cough**__** last month  
And today I've got the mumps  
And tomorrow I'll catch chicken pox as well.**_

Doctor doctor doctor make me well  
I've not got long to go now I can tell  
Doctor doctor doctor make me well  
I've not got long to go I can tell  
I've not got long to go I can tell

Those pills I took have no effect at all  
Just the other day I had a nasty fall  
And I think I broke my jaw when it hit the kitchen floor  
And I'm shrinking last week I was five foot four

I've been getting shivers lately, is it flu?  
I know the bug is going round, what can I do?  
It's about to pick on me, I've still got the other three  
Do you think I caught smallpox I'd get flu?

[chorus]

Do you think it's time that I made out my will?  
I'll leave everything to you to pay my bill  
Just how long is there to go  
Please tell me I want to know  
But on second thoughts don't tell me, I'm too ill.

Cuddy was laughing this time.

'You used to sing this when you wanted a bit of TLC.'

'Well, I had a sexy doctor to look after me,' he said while winking at her cheekily.

_**I've been away so long  
Wonder where I went wrong  
Spent my last years in a cell  
Never ever go away again  
I've been so sad and lonely  
Never ever ever gonna go away again**_

It's a _**waste of time**__** doing time  
When you dind't commit a crime  
It wasn't me it was **__**her**__**  
And I'd have to tell never gonna speak to her again  
He's made me sad and lonely  
Never ever gonna speak to her again**_

It was no use, they put _**her**__** on the jury  
She bribed the others 'cause she owns the local brewery  
They let me out today  
She's gonna pay  
No one's ever gonna speak to her again  
Never ever gonna speak to her again  
She'll be too cold and bony  
Never ever gonna go away again  
Never ever gonna go away again  
Never ever gonna go away again  
**_

House looked sombre.

'This song reminds me of the years I spent away from you all. It was like being in prison, it took me 5 years to realise that it was no competition between you and the kids and her. You and the kids would win anyday.'

She kissed him softly.

'Now we're closer than ever. I've had such a great time tonight. I love you so much.'


	59. Please Adi?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

Original Song by Brittney Bohnert 

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 58: Please Adi?

Aaron and his band were very excited, they were getting the chance to audition for a show at the House Of Blues in LA. This would be a major opportunity for them, as they wanted to make the transition from teenage boys in the garage to serious artists.

They'd all been working on some new tracks, and had a great new song that Aaron had written.

But the problem was, it seriously needed both a piano/keyboard and a guitar in it, and he was only one who could play them in the group. Seeing as he couldn't play 2 instruments at a time, they needed to bring someone else in.

They didn't have time to audition tonnes of people, and they couldn't afford to go for second best. They needed someone they knew was good, and who they knew could hack it.

Aaron's mind flashed straight to Adi.

She was a great singer, and she played guitar. It was perfect.

And he knew Adi was good as he'd heard her sing and she'd been the one to teach him to play. House had taught him piano, but when he was older, he wanted to learn guitar, and so Adi taught him.

It would take some time and effort to persuade her.

She and her friend Brittney had set up a school to teach kids music, and then she had the kids, she didn't have the time.

He decided she was the one for the band, and went to talk to her.

'Adi, I need you help.'

'Really Aaron? Okay then, shoot.'

'Erm, well, I...we, as in the band, have got an amazing new song, but we need both a guitarist and a keyboard/piano player, and I can't do both. We also need someone to sing with Fin. So will you get the dust off your Gibson and come rock out with us?'

'I don't know Aaron. I mean, I've got the school to keep going, and then there's the kids.'

'I'm sure Mom would look after them when Chase is working, she's got 6 months of leave left, please oh please Adi, this song is the one, but it sounds so boring without a guitar and a piano. Its a few rehearsals and the show. We just need a kick ass song like this to get through. We haven't got time to interview and audition people, we know you're a rocking player. We need you.'

'Okay Aaron, but Mom, Dad and Chase have to be cool with it.'

'Dad'll come easy, he'll be thrilled one of his kids is trying to break into the music industry. Mom just wants what you want, am not sure about Chase.'

After speaking to them all, they all agreed.

Adi and Aaron were over the moon.

Everyone started rehearsing straight away.

The song Aaron and the boys were so excited about had been written by Aaron himself, and it was a romantic love song that would have slow rock as its base melody, a real ballad. It was called I'll Be There, and he wrote it for his girlfriend Lydia, who he'd been with 4 years.

Adi was truly amazed at it.

And she was loving the way that the band played it, and the way that she and Fin sung it together.

A few weeks later, after constant rehearsing, it came to performing.

'This next band is all the way from Princeton, New Jersey. Give it up for House Party!'

_**I'll be by your side for the rest of time. **_

_**I'll never leave you on your own. **_

_**You can always count on me, **_

_**I swear I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**I'll be on your side for the rest of time, **_

_**I'll never leave you alone. **_

_**You can always count on me. **_

_**I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there, to hold your hand, to wipe your tears, **_

_**To hug you when I have fears, **_

_**Throughout all these years**_

_**I'll stroke your hair, **_

_**Help you choose what to wear. **_

_**To leave you I'll never dare. **_

_**Life isn't fair. **_

_**I'm well aware. **_

_**Just breathe in air.**_

_**I'll be on your side for the rest of time, **_

_**I'll never leave you alone. **_

_**You can always count on me. **_

_**I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Don't be afraid to fall asleep. **_

_**I'll be by your side for the rest of time. **_

_**I've known you for forever. **_

_**I'm sure we'll stay together, even if we go everywhere. **_

_**I truly care. **_

_**We make a great pair. **_

_**I'll be on your side for the rest of time, **_

_**I'll never leave you alone. **_

_**You can always count on me. **_

_**I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I couldn't bear to let go of you. **_

_**If I do, my greatest fear is you'll slip right through my fingers. **_

_**And I'll lose you. **_

_**I'll be on your side for the rest of time, **_

_**I'll never leave you alone. **_

_**You can always count on me. **_

_**I'm not going anywhere. **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**So that's why that rose is all yours.**_

_**I'll be by your side for the rest of time.**_

The crowd roared, cheered, clapped and whooped.

They even sung to the chorus, and chanted for more.

The band members were psyched.

They had even hit the headlines.

HOUSE PARTY ROCKS THE HOUSE! Was the headline

Everywhere they went in LA, everyone knew them.

And even those in New Jersey got a whiff of it.

House Party were now an American sensation.


	60. Day at the Museum

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 60: Day at the Museum

A month or 2 after House Party's success, Adi, Chase, Reuben, Cuddy, House and the kids all went to a museum.

Aaron wasn't there as he was busy teaching new guitarist/pianist Kyle the band's songs. They'd been offered a recording contract and needed to get in the studio ASAP.

So, once again, everyone bundled into their cars and set out for the museum.

Walking around, House moaned and moaned, but became more interested when he saw that the museum had a History of Medicine exhibition.

Adi was interested in the Music section, which had lots of old fashioned musical instruments.

The kids found the pre-historic part funniest as it had dinosaurs and cavemen. They laughed at the hunchbacked figure and mimicked a dumb caveman.

Kayla, Zoey, Wyatt and Luke just slept, as usual. They didn't notice anything, apart from the fact that they were moving.

Instead of enjoying the museum, Cuddy, Adi and Michelle were at the beck and call of their kids while their idiotic childish husbands joined in with the kids game of let's be a caveman.

Adi had noticed that the staff were looking at her in a funny way. She just put it down to being paranoid, but everyone in their little group had noticed.

She prayed it wasn't over the whole House Party thing, because that was a one time thing, and the last thing she wanted was paparazzi following her everywhere.

After a brief visit, due to the fact that Joel and Reuben thought it would be really funny to sit on a statue and have a conversation with it, which then broke, and got them kicked out, after Cuddy had to write out a $500 cheque to a fuming curator, they all went outside.

And nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Not only had the guards and staff at the museum had known who Adi was, they had called the press and they were everywhere.

They followed her around with the camera, asking her questions.

Deciding not to get angry, she turned around and spoke calmly.

'I would like to make a statement. I was only temporarily part of House Party as a favour to my brother. He needed a guitarist and singer. Now I am focusing on running my music school and being a mother to my children. Kindly leave me and my family alone, I'm not a part of House Party anymore.'

That showed them, they all skulked off.


	61. Dinner Turns To Disaster

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 61: Dinner Turns To Disaster.

1 month after the museum disaster, House and Cuddy had asked Adi, Chase and Wilson to babysit the kids again so they could go out for a romantic dinner at Luigi's, Cuddy's favourite Italian restaurant.

Cuddy had got dressed up in her favourite black halterneck dress, showing off all the weight she had lost after having Zoey and Wyatt.

House had been such a gentleman all evening, opening doors, standing up when she left the table, waiting for her to sit down before he did.

They sat down, ordered non alcoholic drinks as Cuddy couldn't drink whilst breastfeeding Zoey and Wyatt, and House had vowed to give up drinking while she was breastfeeding.

House ordered a mushroom risotto and Cuddy ordered a vegetarian Ravioli.

For dessert they ordered a panna cotta to share.

They just sat and talked about anything, except their children. Tonight was about them.

As they were about to leave, House's phone rang.

It was Chase, but he could hear an emotional Adi in the background.

'You need to get to PPTH, Kai's been admitted. We've got no idea what's wrong with him. Adi's a wreck, and Wilson's watching the kids with Reuben and Michelle.'

'Okay, we'll be right there.'

He put the phone down.

'Honey, we gotta change of plan. We need to get to PPTH, Kai's been admitted. They don't know what's wrong.'

'Let's go.'

They got in the car, and sped to PPTH to meet Adi and Chase.


	62. Diagnosing Kai

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it. Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 62: Diagnosing Kai.

When House and Cuddy reached PPTH, they were greeted by a weeping Adi and a forlorn Chase.

They took them into House's office, where they told them to explain Kai's symptoms in detail.

Fatigue

Loss of appetite

Weight Loss

Nausea

Diarrhoea

(These symptoms were before his admission, he seemed like her had a little virus or something.)

Just before he'd been admitted, he'd presented with

Violent Abdominal pain

Fainting due to hypoglycaemia

Severe vomiting

Fast heart rate

It turns out Kai had passed out for nearly 10 minutes while Adi and Chase were babysitting. Chase quickly thought of hypoglycaemia and managed to make him swallow some energy drink.

He had the team check for diabetes just in case and do an LP to rule out infection.

He also had them do tests to check Bilirubin levels to see if Kai's liver or gall bladder were ok.

They all came back clear.

Getting desperate, House considered Lupus, the one diagnosis he never thought it could be, the one diagnosis it ever was.

He was going to need to talk to an immunologist: Cameron.

'Look House, I'm not interested.'

'Cameron, please, this is my grandson. Look, I know you hate my daughter, but you can't punish her baby for your ex falling in love with her.'

He looked into her eyes: he'd reached her.

He gave her the file.

'It could be, run an ANA and if it comes back positive, we'll talk more about treatment.'

'Thank you.'

He ordered his team to run an ANA, which also turned out negative.

Kai's heart was beating faster, so he got them to run a blood test to check for potassium.

It came back sky high.

They gave him some drugs to slow down his heart, then carried on brainstorming.

While they were talking, Thirteen had a brainwave.

'It's Addisons! Think about it! Hypoglycaemia, Appetite Loss, Weight Loss, High Potassium, Violent Abdominal pain and sever vomiting. He's having an Addisonian crisis. All we have to do is give him Dexamethasone and keep an eye on him.'

House smiled.

'It fits. Thirteen, I could kiss you right now, but I'm married and you're not into white guys, or most guys at all for that matter. Go start Kai on Dexamethasone.'

Adi and Chase cried tears of relief when they knew Kai would be safe.

All he had to do was take oral hydrocortisone, keep a hydrocortisone injection with him and wear an ID bracelet.

As far as bad news went, it was good.


	63. Why South Dakota Mom?

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 3 or 4 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

I'd just like to point out, I'm sorry if people think that I'm being harsh on Cameron, but you have to understand, she's in a lot of emotional pain after Chase left her for Adi, and emotion makes you act irrationally. We've all been there, when we let our feelings cloud our judgement. So give me a break!

**Also, if you didn't enjoy my fic and you have something nasty or negative to say, I advise you not to review. If you did enjoy it, then by all means, please review as reviews help me to carry on and feel good about myself. If you liked the fic but you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll change it.**

And I'd like to thank Sam and Brittney, my muses, who keep me going and give me so many ideas. They support my writing and give me great reviews as well as constructive criticism. They're the epitome of great writers and readers. Je t'aime!

**I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.**

Chapter 63: Why South Dakota Mom?

Joel POV

So, it's a normal day, which begins with a normal morning, eating breakfast, talking, reading the paper, arguing etc.

Then Mom stood up, and started to talk to us all about what we were gonna do for the weekend. Apparently, she decided that Mount Rushmore would be a great idea for us to go to.

I mean, Mount Rushmore. Why Mount Rushmore? Why South Dakota? Why for the weekend? How did that random idea pop into her head?

And why oh why did Dad say yes?

She probably threatened him with no sex for the rest of the month.

He certainly shut up after that, that's for sure.

So, yeah, we fly out tonight (Friday) and are gonna spend Saturday there and fly home Sunday.

Apparently us kids need some culture and history in our lives.

I think Grandma Cuddy's stories about the good old days count as history, and we definitely have culture. Mom's taken us to every play and music event there is to see in Princeton, maybe even New Jersey.

So, she made us pack and we left.

Lucky Adi, she couldn't come as she had music lessons back to back and Kai was still recovering.

Reuben couldn't come as he was busy with his internship, lucky git.

And lucky Aaron was too busy with the band.

So it was Mom, Dad, Uncle Wilson (Yeah, Mom forced him), Me, Ellie, Rachel, Levi, Dillon, Zoey and Wyatt.

So after the annoying flight, listening to Dad annoy Wilson, we finally got there.

We got to the hotel, checked in and slept.

Then we were practically forced into the car, with everyone having a unique threat from Mom.

She threatened me with cutting my hair.

She threatened Ellie with no ballet for a month.

She threatened Rachel with taking away her dolls.

She threatened Levi and Dillon with taking away their instruments.

She threatened Wilson with triple clinic duty for a year.

She threatened Dad with no sex and triple clinic duty.

Zoey and Wyatt didn't care, they just slept, ate and gurgled.

Mom sure knows how to make the right threats.

So we got to Mount Rushmore, and it looked like 4 guys carved into a wall.

What's to get excited about?

I know from American History class that its 4 former presidents of America, but its not that fascinating.

But, to not meet the threats Mom had given us, we had to grin and bear it.

She took us into the Lincoln Borglum Museum and we watched this film, 13 minutes long to be exact, yes I counted it out of pure boredom about Mount Rushmore, and then went on this trail thing.

IT was sooo boring I nearly fell asleep, but thankfully we went back to the hotel, fooled around then fell asleep at the end of a very boring day.

Tomorrow brought our flight home.

Honestly, it couldn't of come sooner enough.


	64. Robert, We Need To Talk

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 2 or 3 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

Also, if you didn't enjoy my fic and you have something nasty or negative to say, I advise you not to review. If you did enjoy it, then by all means, please review as reviews help me to carry on and feel good about myself. If you liked the fic but you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll change it.

**And I'd like to thank Sam and Brittney, my muses, who keep me going and give me so many ideas. They support my writing and give me great reviews as well as constructive criticism. They're the epitome of great writers and readers. Je t'aime!**

I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.

**I'm jumping ahead in time a bit here, quite a lot actually, but it needed to be that way for the story to fit in with my ideas.**

**In this chapter, Adi and Reuben are 29, Ariel 10, the triplets 8, Aaron is 24, Joel is 21, Ellie is 15, Rachel is 11, Levi and Dillon are 9, Zoey and Wyatt are 6, Adelaide is 9, Kayla is 8 and Luke is 6.**

Chapter 64: Robert, We Need To Talk

Adi sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with her children and husband.

It was early in the morning, and they'd be getting ready for school soon.

Now her children were older, she desperately craved another child.

She knew that it would be a long road, but she really felt strongly about it.

They could always move to a bigger house if need be, Chase had been promoted to head of Surgery, and her music school was doing amazingly well. They had the money to do it, and the kids were so friendly that they'd be receptive to brothers/sisters.

So once she'd driven the kids to school and came home, Chase was there, reading the paper and waiting for her. He had a day off so they were just gonna relax at home.

So she decided to broach the subject.

'Honey, I've been thinking...I want more children.'

'Sweetie, you know we can't, not after your operation.'

'I know, but I was thinking that we could look into adoption. The kids are older, they're not so much trouble anymore, I really want a bigger family Robbie.'

He held her close.

'Let's look into it then, I'd love to have more children with you. Let's give the children of New Jersey a chance to have a Mom like you.'

She kissed him.

'And a Dad like you.'

They looked into it, and it looked like it would be more easier to adopt siblings.

Adi and Chase didn't have a problem with it, they'd always talked about a big family.

So they registered to become foster parents, then waited to hear of possible children.

They wanted young children, no older than Ariel as she'd got so used to being the oldest.

Wilson and Adi's friend Brittney had been asked to write recommendation letters for the agency.

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**I write this letter to express my whole hearted opinion that Adi and Robert House should be considered to be adoptive parents to a child. I have known Robert and Adi for many years, and there's no one who would make better parents than them. They'd always dreamt of a big family, but when Adi brought triplets into the world, she had to have a hysterectomy. This devastated her, but she was content with her 4 children. She and Robert have so much love to give, and have given their children an amazing life, and could give any children they end up adopting the best life possible. Adi has a job with flexible working hours, as she teaches children music at her home. She is a natural with children and is the perfect mother. I've never met 2 people with so much love in their hearts to give, there's still so much more left. And that is why I think they would make the perfect parents.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Brittney Bohnert**

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This letter is my truthful word of recommendation that Adi and Robert Chase would make brilliant adoptive parents to a child. They're understanding, selfless and loving people who are great with children. They'd always expressed a love of a big family, but factors out of their control stopped them from pursuing that dream. They earn good money through Robert's job as head of surgery at PPTH and Adi's teaching of music to children at their home. Although they already have 4 children, they still have so much left to give, and that's why they'd make great parents to a child._

_Yours Sincerely_

_James Wilson, MD_

After an inspection of their home and watching them interact with their children, they were officially candidates.

A few months later, Chase and Adi received a phone call during the night.

Adi picked up the phone

'Mrs Chase? This is Megan Sinclair from the Adoption Agency. I'm sorry for it being so late, but we have a brother and sister matching your description that have just become available for adoption.'

'Okay, can you tell me anymore?'

'Not over the phone, can you and your husband come by tomorrow morning? Say 11am?'

'We can do that. Thank you very much.'

'Goodbye.'

The next morning, Adi and Chase set out for the agency once they'd dropped off the kids and ran a few errands.

The case worker told them that the children were a brother and sister, the brother was 8 and the sister was a newborn. Their mother had died in childbirth and their father had died in Afghanistan before the Mom found out she was pregnant. The boy was called Christopher Michael Matthew Johnson, and the girl was unnamed for the moment.

After seeing pictures of the siblings, Adi and Chase had fallen in love with them.

Before making a decision, they wanted to talk to the kids.

They loved the idea.

They visited the hospital to meet Chris and the baby.

The kids got on well with him, and Adi and Chase loved him to pieces.

'Chris?' asked Adi. 'What would you like to call your baby sister?'

'Mom always said that she liked the name Courtney.'

'Well then, we'll call her Courtney. And what's your Mom's name?'

'Victoria Grace Johnson.'

'How about we call the baby Courtney Victoria Grace?'

'Mom would've loved it,' he said, on the verge of tears.

Adi hugged him gently.

'Shhh, it'll be okay.'

'Will you and Robert take me and Courtney home? Because I really like Asher and Kai.'

'Yes sweetie, you're coming home.'

So they sorted out the forms and proceeded ahead with the adoption.

Chris, Adi and Chase talked about it, and Chris said that he wanted to keep his last name, but wanted Adi's and Chase's as well.

When the adoption was finalised, Christopher Michael Matthew Johnson became Christopher Michael Matthew Johnson – Chase and Courtney Victoria Grace Johnson became Courtney Victoria Grace Johnson – Chase.


	65. House, Cuddy and Kids Epilogue

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 2 or 3 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

Also, if you didn't enjoy my fic and you have something nasty or negative to say, I advise you not to review. If you did enjoy it, then by all means, please review as reviews help me to carry on and feel good about myself. If you liked the fic but you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll change it.

**And I'd like to thank Sam and Brittney, my muses, who keep me going and give me so many ideas. They support my writing and give me great reviews as well as constructive criticism. They're the epitome of great writers and readers. Je t'aime!**

I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.

**I'm now writing epilogues on the kids. This is House and Cuddy's epilogue, along with their children, Aaron, Joel, Ellie, Rachel, Levi, Dillon, Zoey and Wyatt.**

Chapter 65: House, Cuddy And Kids Epilogue

After Zoey and Wyatt, Cuddy went on the pill, as she felt that her family was complete and she was too old for more kids seeing as she was a grandma now.

Aaron continued his work with his band, House Party. They did really well, but he retired early due to hearing problems. With his money he had made from the band, he set up his own recording label, ATJH Records(Aaron Taylor Joseph House), which welcomed in some of the biggest bands in history, including Rain War. He was still with his girlfriend Lydia and proposed to her not long after Adi and Chase adopted Courtney and Chris. Lydia gave birth to twins Zara and Paul almost a year after their marriage.

Joel was still obsessed with lacrosse like his father used to be, Joel took it up professionally. He had to retire at age 32 due to a chronic injury, now he was coaching lacrosse at a local sports academy and scouting for his old team. Once he retired, he met a woman called Tilly, and married her 2 years later. During their marriage, Tilly gave birth to Mason, Keiran, Ellie and Pippa.

Ellie was always the shy one, but loved dancing. It was not surprising that she became a dancer with the American Ballet Company. But, one thing stood in her way – she gave birth to Annie at age 15. She didn't let that get in her way, she carried on dancing until she was a pro. Once she retired at age 40, she gave birth to Reggie after marrying her new partner Tim.

Rachel idolised Cuddy and wanted to be just like her. She respected Cuddy as a professional, and as a mother raising 10 kids. She adopted Rachel, gave her a loving home, and Rachel wanted to be just like her. So she became Dean Of Medicine, at PPTH. She met her husband Parker whilst working there, and married him after 3 years of being together. Always dreaming of a big family, Rachel gave birth to Lilyana, Albie, Archie, Callie, Annalise, David, Abel and Adele before she hit 40.

Levi and Dillon were the brains of the family, and had very businesslike attitudes to life. With an interest in computers, they set up their technology company Levon once they left college, and built it up. By the time they were 40, they had procured the technology for space tourism, making them very rich. Levi married Wendy and had 4 children with her, Zachary, Samantha, Reggie and Abbey. Dillon married Louisa and had 3 sons with her, Reece, Jamie and Ricky.

Zoey was very headstrong and politically minded. She had been the Student Body President at school, and had got into politics after studying it at college. She moved her way up the ranks, and became senator of New Jersey. While moving up the ranks, she gave birth to Katie and Isaac with her husband John. At age 40, she ran for president, having nowhere else to go but there. She won, and became the first female president of the United States.

Wyatt was a miniature House, so it was no wonder that he became Head of Diagnostics at PPTH, under Rachel. At a Diagnostics conference, Wyatt met Maria, and married her 18 months later. One year after their marriage, Maria gave birth to Solomon, followed by Charlotte 2 years later, then Ella 3 years later.

Cuddy and House lived out their lives as loving parents and grandparents, before dying side by side after a cruise ship they were on sunk. They were asleep and didn't feel their deaths. House was 86 and Cuddy 76. They didn't live to see Zoey make history and enter the White House.


	66. Adi, Chase and Kids Epilogue

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 2 or 3 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

Also, if you didn't enjoy my fic and you have something nasty or negative to say, I advise you not to review. If you did enjoy it, then by all means, please review as reviews help me to carry on and feel good about myself. If you liked the fic but you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll change it.

**And I'd like to thank Sam and Brittney, my muses, who keep me going and give me so many ideas. They support my writing and give me great reviews as well as constructive criticism. They're the epitome of great writers and readers. Je t'aime!**

I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.

**I'm now writing epilogues on the kids. This is Adi and Chase's epilogue, along with their children, Ariel, Asher, Alice, Kai, Chris and Courtney.**

Chapter 66: Adi, Chase And Kids Epilogue

Adi, Chase and their children led a happy life together.

Chris and Courtney fitted into the family instantly, but Adi and Chase kept their biological Mom and Dad alive through the photographs and contact with other family members.

Chris and Courtney always knew where they came from, but never resented it. No one could've controlled what happened to their parents, and they had been blessed with caring, understanding adopted parents who were open with them about their biological parents.

They even called Adi and Chase Mom and Dad, Reuben, Aaron, Joel, Levi, Dillon, Wyatt and Wilson as uncles, Ellie, Rachel and Zoey as aunts and House and Cuddy as Grandma and Grandpa.

Ariel grew up into a beautiful young woman, who was bright and intelligent. She loved kids so much, and so became a kindergarten teacher. She fell in love with a co-worker, a 1st grade teacher, and got married at age 28. Not long after, she welcomed twins George and Gary into the world, followed a few years later by Rosie and Ruby.

Alice was always a little daddy's girl, and so she became an intensivist like her father. She also followed in his footsteps by becoming head of surgery. She fell in love with her brothers Kai, Chris and Asher's best friend Harry, and at age 25, she married him. Seeing as she was a triplet, the chances of her having triplets was higher, and so, 3 years after her marriage, she gave birth to Lola, Liam and Lisa.

Kai was the musical one out of Adi's children, and Adi had taught him every instrument she knew from a young age. He was now a famous guitarist with the century's most successful band, Rain War. He married his college sweetheart Amber. His rock and roll lifestyle was too much for raising children, so he did not end up having children until he'd retired from music at age 40. She was a beautiful little girl, and her name was Sienna.

Asher was into films from a very young age, and so it fitted that he'd become a film director. His debut film, Grey Matter, smashed the box office, and he went on to have a successful career spanning almost 40 years. He'd only ever been with one woman in his life, and that had been his high school girlfriend Keziah. They married after college and had 4 children, Megan, Suzy, Grant and Nick.

Chris was very practical and good with his hands, he'd been into wood work ever since his first class in middle school. He trained as a carpenter, and turned his talent into a carpentry business. He ended up marrying long term girlfriend Rebecca at age 30 not long after the birth of his daughter Victoria. Two years later, Grace followed. 3 years after that came Michael.

Courtney was the baby of the family, and was an amazing singer, and the lead singer of Rain War, the band where Kai was guitarist. She didn't let the rock and roll lifestyle stop her from having a family, and so at age 25, she gave birth to Matthew, followed 2 years later by Keely. She married her partner Eric 1 year after Keely's birth.

Adi and Chase lived out their days as music teacher and surgeon respectively, until they retired. They spent their retirement travelling and indulging their hobbies. Chase passed away at age 72 of lung cancer, just like his father, and Adi joined him in heaven 15 years later, after a long battle with Alzheimers.


	67. Reuben, Michelle and Kids Epilogue

Bet You Weren't Expecting That

A Huddy Fic

**Wilson and the ducklings get an information overload after a tragic accident....**

I can't take credit for this idea, Brittney AKA HughLaurieLover, gave me all the ideas, I'm just writing it.

**Am coming to the end of my idea train for this fic, so I hope you won't all hate me for stopping in about 2 or 3 chapters. Never mind, we had a good run, and I'll be talking to my muses to get an idea for another Huddy fic, because Sam and Brittney, AKA the muses, rock!**

Also, if you didn't enjoy my fic and you have something nasty or negative to say, I advise you not to review. If you did enjoy it, then by all means, please review as reviews help me to carry on and feel good about myself. If you liked the fic but you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll change it.

**And I'd like to thank Sam and Brittney, my muses, who keep me going and give me so many ideas. They support my writing and give me great reviews as well as constructive criticism. They're the epitome of great writers and readers. Je t'aime!**

I do not own anything, if I did, do you think I will be writing fanfics? Don't think so. I would be watching my stories unfold on House.

**I'm now writing epilogues on the kids. This is Reuben and Michelle's epilogue, with their children Adelaide, Kayla and Luke.**

Chapter 67: Reuben, Michelle and Kids Epilogue

Reuben and Michelle lived out their days as a couple in love.

A year after Adi adopting Courtney and Chris, Michelle found out that she was expecting twins.

7 months later saw the birth of Daniel and Thomas.

Adelaide grew up to be an amazing photographer. With Aaron, Ellie, Joel, Zoey, Levi, Dillon, Kai, Kayla, Asher and Courtney being famous in their respective careers, she was never short of clients. She met her husband travelling in Australia, and after their marriage, she gave birth to Mona, followed by her sons Jude, William and Oliver and her youngest daughter Lila.

Kayla was very loud and outrageous, with an eye for detail. It made sense that she should be a party planner. She was soon in demand after throwing some parties for her aunts, uncles and cousins. She met her husband Billy at 24, and married him at 27. At age 30, she gave birth to twins Daisy and Joanna, followed by Elliot and Leo.

Luke was fascinated by science and medicine, and so trained as a doctor. Being compassionate like his mother, he chose Oncology as his specialty. He worked at PPTH, under his aunt Rachel. He was her Wilson. He even acted like Wilson too, 3 failed marriages, but then he met Georgia, he married her and she gave birth to his daughter Milli and his son Mickey.

Daniel and Thomas were a dynamic duo. They enjoyed science, and wanted to work as CSI's. Seeing as Miami was where the best lab was, they moved there. They were considered the top of their profession. Daniel married Isla, and had Demi, Sara and Adam with her. Thomas married Leah, and had Troy, Sasha and Ryan.

Reuben lived out his life as a doctor at PPTH alongside his Mom and Dad until he retired. Once the kids were old enough, Michelle pursued her hobby of painting, and sold many to a gallery. When they retired, they spent time abroad, before passing away within a year of each other of old age.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's it people! That's the end of Bet You Weren't Expecting That!

Message me if you have any more ideas for a Huddy fic


End file.
